MAGICAL
by scottgrubb
Summary: 7 New Guardians have been chosen to defend Earth. They are... M.A.G.I.C.A.L.! ON HAITUS!
1. Meet The New Guardians!

Hey! This is my first foray at It's a little something my friends and I created out of on online RPG. It's W.I.T.C.H. related, and as you'll see, the Guardians of W.I.T.C.H. are involved.

Here's who's who in this one:

Characters:

**THE GUARDIANS:**

Name: Maylu  
Name meaning: Daughter of the ocean  
Sign: Scorpio  
Birthday: November 13  
Age: 13  
Parents: Mom, Dad

Power: Guardian of Water  
Look: Mid-back black-blue-purple silky hair. Dark blue eyes. Really dark.  
Style: Long jeans or black pants. Hay Lin's shirt type things (The one from book 5)  
Guardian outfit: Hay Lin's skirt and her shirt is mid-riff and her shirt starting from her elbow wraps around her arm and ends hanging from her wrist. (It doesn't untwist.) Cornelia's boots.  
Strongest Attack: Water Wave-A tsunami appears and drenches her opponent.  
Extras: She can melt from view leaving mist. She is fairly quick and extremely smart

Weaknesses: Earth is extra strong on her. Some strong earth attacks can beat her.

Name: Aira Lawson  
Name meaning: Of the wind  
Sign: Gemini  
Birthday: June 12

Parents: Mom (Irma, the original Guardian of Water) dad, sister Alex  
Power: Guardian of Air  
Look: Long ever changing hair that is as long as her knees. She has bright blue eyes that turn silver when using her power.  
Style: She usually wears mini-skirts and large T-shirts.

Guardian outfit: Turquoise midriff bearing top with 3/4 sleeves and it slits on the sides of the sleeves and are tied at the end of the sleeves. Purple capris and short turquoise and purple striped socks with purple ballet shoes like Hay Lin's.  
Strongest Attack: Windy Tornado- When she creates a tornado and sucks the villain into it.  
Weakness: She doesn't have quick reflexes

Extras: Not only is she the daughter of the last Guardian of Water, she's also the goddaughter of Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air.

Name: Gaea Hale  
Meaning: Goddess of the Earth  
Birthday: May 27th  
Sign: Gemini  
Age: 15

Parents: Mother Cornelia, Father

Power: Guardian of Earth  
Look: Long Pinkish-red (a sort of dark pink) hair and green eyes.  
Style: she likes to wear Jeans a lot and polo-neck jumpers, she always carries a violet backpack around to carry all her stuff.  
Guardian outfit: bottoms like Irma's and a top like Cornelia's.  
Strongest attack: Earth-Splitter - She punches the ground causing the earth crack in a line to her opponent she then blows them a kiss (as a little taunt) and the crack splits open fully causing her foe to plummet down.  
Weakness: She's not as physically strong as the other Guardians.  
Extras: Confidant and cool, this nature lover gracefully follows in her mother's footsteps as the newest Guardian of Earth! She's VERY fast moving and agile cause she's a gymnast, she can also use the earth to move around (similar to Terra.)

Name: Isis Raveena  
Name meaning: Egyptian God of the Underworld  
nickname: Tris  
Sign: Virgo  
Birthday: September 11  
Age: 12

Parents: Mother Hay Lin  
Power: Guardian of Energy, which naturally makes her the new Keeper of the Heart  
Look: curly red hair, red headband with white bow, violet eyes, glasses  
wears: Pink pleated skirt, pink shirt that goes of the shoulder with a lighter pink one over it, and Pink shoes  
Guardian outfit: mix of all 5 W.I.T.C.H. girls.  
Strongest attack: Energy wave/ blast- shoots energy out of hand (blast) both hands (wave)

Name: Christina Vandom

Meaning: Um... I couldn't think of a clever name for the C, so I just went with a normal name

Sign: Pisces

Birthday: March 8 (my b-day )

Powers: Guardian of Fire

Look: Short, fiery red hair, blue eyes that turn red when using her powers.

Family: Mom Will, dad

Style: Tomboyish, usually wears t-shirts and pants.

Guardian outfit: Taranee's top and Will's boots.

Strongest Attack: Fire Wall: She creates a wall of fire that surrounds the enemy. Whenever necessary, the wall will close in on the enemy, scorching him.

Weakness: Naturally, her powers are useless against water-based villains.

Extras: Yep, it's another daughter of a former Guardian! Super strong. Despite her powers, she's an even-tempered girl, who makes friends very easily.

Name: Aaliyah Cook  
Sign: Sagittarius  
Age: 14

Birthday: December 14

Parents: Mom (Taranee… yep, again with the daughters of the W.I.T.C.H.es! LOL!), dad, brother Cody.  
Power: Guardian of Light  
Looks: Blackish-blueish hair that is braided into a zillion tiny braids (and beaded), dark skin, it about medium height and brown eyes. Looks a lot like Taranee with longer hair.  
Style: Her clothes are sort of a cross between Taranee and Hay Lin. (weird combo, I know but, it all works out!)  
Strongest power: She can create lightning  
Weakness: She's easily distracted and can be a little too curious for her own good.

Name: Layla  
Birthday: April 2  
Sign: Aries  
Age: 15  
Powers: Guardian of the Mind (she can read and control minds, and levitate herself using her mind,)

Look: She has long, brown hair and emerald green eyes. She usually wears t-shirts with hearts and stars on them. She seems to like blue jeans, too, and always wears her favorite pair of sneakers.

Guardian outfit: Pretty much the same as the rest of the Guardians.'

Extras: You thought your little sister was hyper? Well, this girl DEFINES hyper! Layla is very energetic and outgoing, and acts like a little kid sometimes. She seems to have a liking for Sonic the Hedgehog video game, and often carries a Tails plushie around with her. She's usually happy all the time, but she has a _very_ short temper. In other words, don't mess with her, or else you shall witness her TRUE POWER! Yea, she watches too much DBZ, too,

**ASSISTANCE:**

Name: Alena  
Bio: She's the keeper of the Aurameres of each element, now she's the one looking after the new guardians The Oracle sometimes asks her advice whenever there's a problem concerning the Guardians and their elements She's much powerful than the Oracle She created the elements herself.

Look: long wavy brownish black hair, average height, and black eyes

Age: 2,005 (thought she looks younger)

Extras: She always wears that pearly crown of hers. Despite the age, she can still fight. She helps the people of Candracar resolve their problem of enemy attack

**THE BAD GUY:**

Name: Sirius  
Power: Darkness. Can blend into the shadows, and can destroy light. Can soak the happiness out of even the most carefree person ever.  
Objectives: To bring darkness over the world, destroy the guardians, and kidnap and kill the Heir to the Throne, Malika.  
Weakness: Nothing in records.

**EXTRA:**

Name: Malika  
Name meaning: Queen, Princes

Bio: Malika has always lived happily in Metamoor, until just about two months ago she started having dreams, some would call them premonitions. Ever since, there has been something strange and different about her. She usually stays in her room, in the dark, just sitting there. Sometimes when Elyon passes she hears the faint noise of Malika practicing her powers. Elyon senses something is happening, and she is determined to find out what.


	2. Meeting New Friends

And, here we go! The first four chapters of this one will intro the characters. We'll meet Aira, Isis, Christina, and Gaea in this first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: As always, I do NOT own W.i.t.c.h. Aira belongs to HayLinAir. Isis is property of DarkMoonHime. Christina is my creation. Gaea is owned by hakabula.

Aira jerked out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:20! She had 10 minutes to get to school! She ran to her closet and pulled out pink capris and a white shirt. She brushed her hair into two pigtails and walked downstairs. "why didn't anyone wake me up?" She asked, annoyed. "We didn't feel like it." Her little sister, Alexandra said. Aira scowled and grabbed a piece of toast. She then grabbed her lunch and ran out the door. She slung her bright blue backpack over her shoulder and put her lunch inside. Then she took her purple mountain bike out of the garage and mounted it. She set off down the street towards her school, Sheffield Institute.

Once she got there she locked her bike and walked into the school. It was Tuesday--her least favorite day of the week. She walked into the Seventh Grade hallway to her Math class. She had just turned 13. She walked into the class and saw her teacher, Mr. Resaum. She slowly went to the back of the class and sat down.

Hey Ariola! You made it on time!" Tris said to Aira. _I just hope no one will call me_ **_Isis_** _today... i hate my real name..._

Aira smiled at her. "Hi, _Isis_!" She said with a smirk. She saw her best friend scowl as Aira broke out in giggles. "Class, settle down now." Mr. Resaum said. Aira let out a sigh and started to doodle in her notebook. Nothing was more boring than Math class. "Today we are going to work on Expanded Notation." Aira let out another sigh. _Soooo BORING!_ She thought, collapsing her head onto the desk. She tried to think of something else while her teacher's voice talked on and on and on and on and on and on, and on for 5 min

"Now class, we are going to watch a movie about" " YES! A MOVIE!" half of the class yelled, not letting him finish. "It is a Bill Nye movie about..." "Yes! Bill Nye!" Tris exclaimed "Oh, _ARIA_ i will get you for using my real name!" causing the class to burst out in laughter...

Aira just giggled. Finally, a more exciting Tuesday. She wondered which movie it was... "This movie is going to be about volcanoes. We are going to witness an actual volcanoe explosion!" The whole class jumped up and started going crazy. Aira sweatdropped. She opened her notebook and started to draw a volcanoe. Then she drew tons of red lava, and a science geek getting all burned up. She giggled.

Tris looked over at Aria's notebook, and giggled. "Ariola... movies starting!" she said, and started singing to the theme song. "BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!" The class sang...

Aira giggled, and joined in. After a while, Bill Nye showed up and started talking about volcanoes. Aira giggled at some points, and got bored at others. She had a short attention span. She couldn't help it. She decided to pass a note to Inuyokai.

_Tris,  
Hey, wanna pass notes? I want to do something. Anyway, answer as soon as you can! Your BFF, Ariola. 3_

Tris was bored. she had seen this 3 times a year at her old school (she had just moved there at the beggining of the year) and had nothing to do. suddenly, a note landed on her desk, and she read it.  
_Tris,  
Hey, wanna pass notes? I want to do something. Anyway, answer as soon as you can! Your BFF, Ariola. 3_

Tris grinned at this.  
_ariola-  
shure! i am bored... seen this one about 100 times...  
bff- Tris ()_

Aira saw the note and smiled.

_Tris- I haven't seen this, but I've read about volcanoes in about a million books. I'm an expert. ;-) Ur BFF, Aira. P.S. Who's the new girl?_

She flicked the note to Tris's desk. Then she looked up. The video was at the part where they were showing an actual volcano erupt.

_ohhh... volcano erupting... oh, the new girl is christina...she looks bored... wonder if she has seen this already...  
bff- tris  
p.s.- i have read alot of books on tornados and Mt.St. Helens... _

Aira was starting to get sucked into the video when a piece of paper hit her head. She picked it up and looked at it. She smiled and wrote on the piece of paper.

_Tris,  
Christina. Cool name. Maybe she has the same lunch period as us. If so, wanna invite her to our table? She seems cool. Man, this video is starting to get hypnotizing. Lol. -Your BFF, Ariola 3_

Then she flicked the note over to Isis. After 10 seconds, she got sucked into the video again.

'i am bored... maybe christena has the same lun-' TRIS thought before getting hit on the head again, reading the letter, and giggled to herself  
_Ariola-  
best friends minds think alike!  
bff- tris_

Aira was about to fall asleep when she saw a note fall on her desk. She opened it and read it. She laughed to herself and rolled her eyes with a giggle. Then she wrote:

_Tris: Lol. Yup. We're spychics. HAHA:-D Anyway, is this video almost over? You are the one that has watched it a hundred times. -Ariola_

Aira passed it back and drew another piece of paper from her notebook.

_Hi Christina,  
Hello. My name is Aira. Me and my friend, Inuyokai(But call her Tris or she will beat you up!) wanted to know if you wanted to sit at the lunch table with us. What period are you in? We are in period six. -Aira_

She folded the note and threw it over Christina's head. The note landed right on her desk.

_did you just ask her to sit with us at lunch? good throw! it's over in sbout 5 more minuits... it's 30 min long... bff- tris_

Aira got the paper and sighed with relief. She didn't want to watch any more on volcanoes.

_Tris, That is good! I can't take any more of volcanoes! I think I'm going to die! Falls dramatically lol. BFF, Aira._

Then she flicked it back over to Isis.

_/k... its 4 hours long! hehehe... i always had a book for this... -Tris_

Aira looked at the note and gasped, and then she wrote really hard on the paper.

_Isis, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! -Ariola._

Isis giggled at Aria's note...  
_LOL! sry... i just had to see your reaction to that... it is only 22 min long... -Tris_

Aira sighed with relief. Close one.

_Isis, Oh, that's a relief! I wonder why Christina hasn't answered yet... Your BFF, Aira_

She flicked the note over to Isis.

wonder why-' _great minds think alike again! LOL! - Trisana_

Gaea gracefully flipped her way across the gym, she hated early mornings but she also loved her gymnastics. She ran across the gym floor and executed a perfect spin flip. She wished she could skip her classes today but she knew she had to go. She did one more set of jumps, spins and flips and packed all her things into her favourite violet backpack and headed off for her first class.

Gaea took a seat in her science class, she pulled her text book and pencil case out of her bag and started doodling in her note book.  
A woman walked into the classroom but it wasnt her usual teacher.  
"Good morning class" said the woman "Mr.Parks isnt here today so you have me, If you open your text books to chapter 4 we can begin."  
Gaea Smiled to herself, her parents had made her read through chapter 4 the week before because they thought she wasnt paying enough attention in class  
'cake walk' she thought with a silent giggle

The movie was finally over! Aira sighed with relief as Mr. Resaum walked to the front. "I hope you have learned a lot from that, tomorrow we will be writing a paper about-" The bell rang and Aira jumped out of her seat and picked up her books. Then she walked out into the hallway to her locker

"Kupo! We have to write a paper on that! ohhhh welll... own it!" Tris told Aria whhen they were walking out of the room.

Aira sat in her History class waiting for the bell to ring.

RING!

Aira exclaimed happily and jumped out of her seat. Her lunch period was next. Isis fell into step next to her as they walked to the lunch line. After sitting down at their table, they saw Christina. "Hey Christina!" Aira called. "Over here!" Christina smiled shyly and walked over and sat down.

Hi..." Chirstina said, siitting down at the table. "Hihi! I am Isis, but call me Tris or Trisana, rattles of names/nicknames- too lazy to write all of the names... Now you know everyone!"

Wow," Christina said, after Isis was finally done. "So, why didn't you answer my note?" Aira asked, taking a bite out of her hamburger. "Note? I didn't get a note. But the girl next to me did." She pointed to a geeky girl with freckles, braces, and glasses. Aira's eyes widened. The girl waved. Aira sweatdropped.

";;; Ariola, be more carful with your throws! CANDY!" Tris said, seeing candy sitting on the table munch munch munch

Well, in the dark I thought it was Christina." Aira said. She saw Isis munching on a candybar and she sweatdropped again. Christina followed suit. They all munched in silence, except for Isis, who still munched loudly on her candybar.

munch munch munch " YUMMY! sorry... i am HYPERHYPER!" tris yelled.

Oh god..." Aira said, putting her face in her hands. "Is she always like this?" Christina asked, looking at her. "Only when she's hyper." Aira answered.

which is whenever i eat shugar" Tris told Christina, starting to calm down. "Hey! Mashed potatos! Mac n Cheese! " Tris said, starting to eat again. Just then, Invoke by TM Revolution came on the radio. "Hey! I like this song Christina exclaimed...

We have a radio in here!" Aira said, wide-eyed. "You never noticed that?" Isis asked, confused. "No..." Aira said, with a sweatdrop. Suddenly Yeah! by Usher came on. "I LOVE THIS RADIO!" Aira screamed as she sang the song to herself

NOT AGAIN!" Tris moaned, getting tired of this. As soon as Yeah finished, 'Shoot' by Seki Tomokazu came on.

Wow, a lot of songs are coming on." Aira said. "How come I never noticed this?" Isis and Christina both shrugged. After that was over, "You Found me" by Kelly Clarkson came on. "YAY!" Christina and Aira both jumped up.

umm..." as soon as that song finished, 'Graduation' by Vitamin C came on. " YEAH! AS WE GO ON, WE REMBER, ALL THE TIMES WE'VE BEEN TOGETR, THAT'S WHEN I SEE, SOMEONE DIFFRENT, AND I KNOW WE'LL BE FRIENDS FOREVER! I love this song!" Isis sang.

The song came off and Miss Independent came on. "Lunch is almost over, you guys." Christina said, looking at them. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MISS INDEPENDENT? NO LONGER NEED TO FEEL DEFENSIVE!" Aira sang, jumping up and down. Christina just looked at the two music obsessed people.

LAST SONG OF LUNCH, EVERYONE! Slipped away came on, and Isis started to cry. "Why is she crying?" Christina asked. "She had to put her pet quinea pig, pig, to sleep almost 2 weeks ago..." Aria said, patting Isis's back.

"And this song always reminds her of it." Aira added. Isis continued to cry. "Oh," was all Christina could say. Aira's mind wandered to her four cats and her dog. She had no idea how it would feel if one of them left her. That reminded her of Tibby in The Sisterhood of the Traveling pants, when Tibby woke up and found that her guinea pig wasn't moving or breathing. She had put it in the freezer to try to bring him back to life, but that didn't work. Aira felt a tear go down her cheek

just then, the song finished, and the bell rang, sending them off to their next classes.

Aira threw her lunch into the garbage and went to her locker. Then she went to her Japanese class.

School had let out. Aira walked out to the bikerack. She saw Isis. "Hey, wanna come over to my house?" She asked, mounting her bike.

shure! Just let me call my mom and ask her." Isis said, pulling out her cell phone, and calling her mom. "Hey mom? Can i go over to Aria's house?" she asked. she must have gotten a positive answer, because she suddinly exclaimed " Really? THANKS MOM!" "Hey, my mom said that if it was ok with your parents, i could sleep over!" she said excitedly.

Wow, that would be awesome!" Aira exclaimed. "I'll ask my mom about it. We have until Friday anyway." She shrugged and the two rode their bikes in the direction of Aira's house. "Be warned," Aira said before opening her door. "My mom is taking an interest in Chinese cooking." She giggled. "Chines for breakfast, lunch, and dinner

Wow... i like Chinese food though... " she said.

Well, that's good." Aira said with a smile. "Hello, Air." Her mom called her by her nickname. "I see you've brought Energy with." Aira rolled her eyes. Her mom made up the weirdest nicknames for her friends. "What's for the afterschool snack?" Aira then asked, sitting at the table, and Isis following. "Fortune cookies." Her mom said. Aira grinned and opened one. "Soon, you're life will be changed forever," the paper inside the cookie said. "Weird..." Aira said with a shrug.

Huh... Mine says 'Energy will be coming to you'... wonder what that means? Hmm..." she said...

Aira giggled at Isis'. It was way funnier than hers. Her mother just winked at her and walked away. Aira looked skeptically and then at her cookie. "Wonder what it means." Aira said as she chomped down on her cookie. She felt the taste of the cookie stay in her mouth, even after she finished the cookie. "Yummy!" She grinned.

"ohhh... YUMMMYYYYYYY!" Isis said, suprisingly, that was as hyper as she got.

Aira just giggled. Her friend was always hyper. They both got up when they were done eating and watched an episode of Teen Titans

When the episode was done, Isis switched to Storm Stories, and of Course it was... "YES! TORNADO STORM STORIES!" she exclaimed.

Aira yelped and ran to hide. "TURN THAT OFF!" She exclaimed. Suddenly there was boom of thunder! "EEP!" Aira squealed.

" THUNDER!" Tris Yelled, switched to the news, and hid under a bed.

Suddenly the power went out. "Ah man!" Aira yelped, as the two girls hid under the couch

hey! the next lightning, i will get my purse! i have a flashlight in there!" Tris suddenly rememberd.

Ah, that's good." Aira said, sighing with relief. At the lightning, Isis jumped out from under the couch and grabbed her flashlight.

Isis turned the flashlight on, and got her cell phone. "Now... let's see what the weather is like..." She said, checking on her phone. "KUPO!" she said as soon as she got to the page, and her phones batteries died... and her flashlight... "Umm... Ariola? What is that pink light coming from under the door?" Tris asked...

OMiGod, WE'RE GONNA BE MURDERED!" Aira screamed, holding on to Isis. The two stared as the pink light grew brighter and brighter and the door started to open.

Oh god." Aira said as she fainted. Isis rolled her eyes and kept Aira from falling.

"Oh god... WHO IS IT?" Isis screamed. the door just opend more. "WHO IS IT?" she asked again. The door opend more, revealing... Aria's mom. "Mrs. Lawson? YOU were the one scaring us?" Isis asked. "Yes. Sorry about scaring you. Wake up Air. The pink glow was my… um...flashlight." she said. Isis shrugged and woke Aira up.

What happened?" Aira rubbed her head and looked around. The lights flickered back on. "Oh, you two just had a little fright. Energy, I think you should be going home now." "Oh, mom!" Aira said as Isis gathered up her things. "Can Isis sleepover Friday night?" She asked. "Sure, my little Air." Mrs. Lawson said, smiling. "YES!" Aira and Isis yelled, jumping into the air.  
It had stopped raining, so Isis could ride her bike. "Goodbye," Aira said, as Isis raced towards home.

**End Chapter One**


	3. Maylu

Chapter 2 coming at ya! This time, Maylu is introduced, and the girls get their sleepover invitations.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own W.i.t.c.h. nor do I own the songs that are in this chapter. Maylu is property of Elyon Lin.

Maylu woke up," Huh?" she wondered. "What's going on?"  
As she turned she saw her alarm clock. "Oh my god!"  
"It's 8:00!"She nearly yelled. She got up as quickly as she could and she jumped in the shower. "Ahhh" She breathed in the steaming water. Water always relaxed her and she quickly forgot her troubles. She finally remembered she had school so she got out of the tub and put on her clothes. "How weird." she thought. I could swear I felt some smooth power in the water."  
"Nah, that's impossible," she thought. She was a good student and here inner daydreaming self sometimes got in the way. She put on a coat, took her backpack and went to the bike. She went as fast as she could. She managed a little wave in her 7th grade English class and went to sit with her friend Aira. She whispered, "What have I missed? "Aira just simply said, "Nothing, you're fine. "And at that moment Maylu knew her daydreaming self would be there today.

Suddenly Isis came up and sat on the other side of Aira. "Hey, Tris." Aira said absent-mindedly, wondering what Mr. Resaum had in store for them today. Today he was going to teach the most boring thing in the world--multiplying fractions. Aira had learnt this in fifth grade for crying out loud! She sighed as Mr. Resaum explained every little detail to be known about multiplying fractions. Aira couldn't wait until this was over and she got to go to Science.

HATE multiplying fractions' Isis thought. cough Hmm... I wonder if Aria and Maylu want to pass notes...

_Ariola-  
Want to pass notes? I am bored stiff right now...  
- Tris  
P.S. pass the next note to Maylu_

_Maylu-  
want to pass notes? we learned this ages ago...  
- Tris_

Aira got the note and nodded, and started to write, but Mr. Resaum interrupted her. "What is 1/2 x 1/2, Miss Lawson?" Aira knew this one easily. "1/4." But as Aira said that, nothing came out. She let out a huge cough and realized that she wasn't able to talk. _I knew I should've stayed home today,_ she thought, looking down. Mr. Resaum seemed to catch on. "You should go to the nurse." He said, writing a note for her. Aira nodded, took the note, and went out into the hallway.

Ms Raveena, will you go with her?" Mr. Resaum said to Isis. "cough Yes Mr. Resaum..." she said, wishing she could go home too. 'this cough is making my throat hurt.' she thought. " Ms Raveena? You should go too. I'll add your name to the note." "Thanks..." 'why are we both sick? huh...'

Gaea slipped on her favorite pair of jeans and best black polo-neck jumper, she ran into the bathroom to clean her teeth then went into the kitchen to get breakfast.  
"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up" her mum said  
"I've got plenty of time" Gaea replied finishing off her cereal.  
She picked up her backpack from beside the kitchen counter and ran to the front door  
"cya mum" she yelled back as she opened the door  
"bye honey, don't be late" she heard her mum say  
Gaea put her shoes in her bag and slipped on her roller-blades, she rushed down the street to school. she thought to herself how cool it would be to do a jump or two but she didn't have time, suddenly, up ahead, one of the concrete slabs that lined the pavement started to rise at a slight angle, Gaea didn't notice until she had already gone over it and was traveling through the air, she landed perfectly, stopped and turned around quickly, she could of swore she saw one of the slabs moving but everything looked normal.  
'what just happened?' she thought to herself  
she didn't have time to think about it though so she turned and headed of to school again.

Gaea sat at her seat in her first class  
'Man I hate mornings' she thought as she rubbed her eyes  
she took off the headphones she was using and stashed her mp3 player in her bag. she had being listening to savage garden (she my quoteshe took out her note book and started doodling again but she found herself absent-mindedly (sp?) drawing the strange pavement from earlier  
'did the pavement really move?' she thought, she shook her head making her long dark-pink hair flow around her 'it couldn't have'  
she was shook by her thoughts when the school fire alarm went off...

Aira and Isis had both been going home when the fire alarm went off. "Could it really be a fire?" Aira asked, looking out the window. "No," Her mother said. "Probably just another drill." Aira shrugged as they drove off.

Gaea ran out along with her sophomore class. "False alarm," Her teacher said after a while, coming out. "The lunch ladies burnt the food. There will be no school for the rest of the day, since there is no lunch food anymore. We will give a notice to all the parents. Please come back in and continue on with your work.

Christina sighed as Isis and Aira both left. The only person she knew was Maylu, and she wasn't talking much. They had just come in from the fire alarm. She was glad to be going home early. No school for the rest of the day. Ah, how happy Christina was.

Thanks for picking us up! cough" Isis said. 'Huh... I wonder why the lights are on?' Isis thought, walking into her house...

Bye!" Aira said, waving at her best friend as her mom drove them away. "So, we are going to need to make an appointment for the doctor." "No! Do-" Her voice faded there. Her mom rolled her eyes and they drove into the driveway. Aira walked inside and laid on the couch and turned on the TV. "I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!" Aira yelped and turned it off. She did NOT want to watch Barney. She took her laptop and went online. Isis was on.

TRISANAENERGY: _hi ariola!_

IBelieveICanFly: _Hey, Trisie! cough I'm totally bored._

TRISANAENERGY: _LOL...hack hack me too... what's up, besides being sick? well, this beats passing notes in class with the risk of getting caught..._

IBelieveICanFly: _Right, I'm listening to music. Totally bored, otherwise._

Aira looked up at her huge Jeremy Sumpter poster. The music seemed to play louder on her headphones...

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me  


Aira giggled and typed the funniest thing to Isis.

IBelieveICanFly: _Hey Tris...Do you have a crush?_

Isis blushed- super super super super omega saian blush to be exact- and typed:  
TRISANAENERGY: _WHY? blush_

Aira giggled and continued to type. She tapped her foot to the beat of the next Kelly Clarkson song, Hear Me.

IBelieveICanFly: _Pwease? PDP. I'll tell you my crush_

TRISANAENERGY: _rolls eyes fine... its James Fitzgearld..._ Isis wrote naming one of the cutest boys in Sheffield Institute...

TRISANAENERGY: _what about_ YOU _Aria?_

IBelieveICanFly: _You already know who I like. Jeremy Sumpter. But...if you really want to know, I like...swallows MARCUS CUNO!_

She had never told anybody before. He was African American and had Curly brown hair and dark brown eyes.

TRISANAENERGY: _really? He's cute! XD_

IBelieveICanFly: _chuckles That's a relief. I thought I was crazy. Lol._

She was bored so she decided to go on the official Jeremy Sumpter site. She looked down at the news and read something:

_May 10, 2005:_

On June 1, 2005, Jeremy Sumpter is going to take a break from acting, and go on vacation at a small suburban but city-like area. Area is still unknown.

Aira squealed. Maybe it was going to be Heatherfield! Then she let out a sigh, that had to be impossible

TRISANAENERGY _lol... what are you doing right now? I am watching TV... WOAH! THE NEWS JUST SAID THAT JERMEY SUMPTER MIGHT BE COMING HERE! HEATHERFEILD IS ON THE LIST!_

Aira fainted. Her mom came in. "AIR! AIR HONEY! WAKE UP!" An hour later Aira opened her eyes. Had she dreamt what had just happened?

TRISANANENERGY: _ARIA!_

"Remind me... NEVER tell her news about Jermey Sumpter again..." Isis told her little Brother, Zach, who had just come back from school. " Yeah..." Zach said.

Aira absentmindedly flipped through a magazine. Suddenly she felt wind blow across her face. She shrugged and continued flipping the pages. She was completely bored.

At her house, Isis was tired of Zach bugging her all the time... "HEY MOM! CAN YOU TELL ZACH TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" she yelled, right before she burst out coughing. "ZACHERY! COME HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE CHORES! ISIS IS SICK!" her Mom yelled. Isis received a glare from Zach, and the phone rang. "Raveena household, Isis speaking!" she said into the phone. "Hi Isis!"...

Hey Isis!" Aira exclaimed, grinning. "I wanted to know if it is okay if Christina came to our sleepover, too!" She was totally excited. Suddenly she heard a strange beeping noise. Someone had IMed her. The person's screenname was NatureGirl210.

IBelieveICanFly: _Who is this?_

NatureGirl210: _I'm Gaea. Who are you?_

IBelieveICanFly: _Aira. How did you get my screen name?_

NatureGirl210: _I don't know. You were on my buddy list. I go to Sheffield Institute. Do you, too?_

IBelieveICanFly: _Yeah! This is weird. Hm..._

Aira returned to her phone call with Isis. "Hey Isis, I think maybe I'll invite one more person, too..."

IBelieveICanFly: _Hey Gaea, want to come to my sleepover with my two friends, Christina and Isis?_

NatureGirl210: _Sure, what's your address?_

So, Aira gave Gaea the directions, and everything was settled. Everyone had asked their parents, too

Yay! now... just to get better..." Isis whispered.

Suddenly Aira lost her voice again. She gasped and went to get some water. Then she walked to the couch and turned on the TV.  
Aira sighed as she flipped through the channels. THERE WAS NOTHING ON! Family Matters, Baby Looney Toons, Kim Possible, Rolie Polie Olie, JoJo's Circus, Miss Sunny Patch or whatever it was called, Max & Ruby, and Blues' Clues...oh, and Oprah. Aira giggled. Nothing says fun like watching Oprah, she thought. She turned it on to Toon Disney. She decided to watch Kim Possible.  
She drew a sketch of a crystal necklace absentmindedly as she watched TV.

just then, Isis decided to take a nap.  
dream  
_'Isis... your destiny.' a man with a bald head said in the dream. then, a picture appeared that looked like a pink glowing crystalline amulet._  
end dream  
'whoa... that was a weird dream...' Isis thought when she woke up ' I'm hungry... WOAH! IT'S 4:00! Yu Gi Oh is on!' turns on TV seen it... gets food

Aira laid on her bed in her room. She was totally bored. She had just been reading her book, but she had gotten bored of that, so she went in her room. The bad part about being sick was that she couldn't get to go outside. Boy, did that suck. Aira practically lived outside. She slowly fell asleep.  
BAM!  
"Ow!" Aira squealed. She must have fallen asleep and she...fell off her bed. Aira jumped up right away. "That hurt." She breathed, rubbing her arm

Aira ran to the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi, Ariola!" Isis said. "Wanna come over to play DDR?" "Sure, lemme ask!" Aira ran to her mom. "Mom, can I go to Isis's house? She's sick, too." "Sure, honey." Mrs. Lawson said, "I'll drop you off now." "Thanks, Momio!" Aira squealed, hugging her. Then she ran back to the phone. "Yeah, it's ok-" Her voice dropped again. Isis giggled. "Okay, cya soon." And then Aira hung up and got into the backseat of the car as her mom drove her to her BFF's

Hey Ariola! I have some sprite it helps-" Isis started before she lost her voice too. Isis writes something down on a piece of paper, that says: _it helps get your voice back! trust me!_

Aira giggled. Her voice came back. "Cool, ready for DDR?" She asked, jumping onto the couch. She let out a cough and sweatdropped.

"Of Course! SANA MOLETTE NE ENTE!" Isis yelled, coughing too, causing Isis and Aria to laugh, then cough some more.

The two best friends had been playing for a while now. Suddenly they heard a song.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

"Where is that coming from?" Aira asked, looking around. Isis shrugged.

most likely my radio. I left it on earlier" Isis told her.

Oh," Aira said, chuckling. "Doesn't matter, I like this song anyway." She grinned and hummed to it.

"XD so do I... that is why it is on repeat 1..." Isis said, embarrassingly

Aira gave Isis the oO look and shrugged. Then they continued on with the game. "I have to go at 5:30," Aira said, looking at her watch.

"Darn..." Tris said.

Sorry," Aira said, shrugging. "My mom is going to work and I promised to take care of the house. Plus, I wanna watch American Idol."

Suddenly she heard Isis squeal. Teen Titans was on!

It's ok." Tris said.

Gaea ran downstairs into her kitchen and started raiding the fridge, she was craving snack food.

'what to eat?' she thought to herself

she rummaged around the back of the fridge to find a bar of chocolate  
"jackpot" she said out loud with a grin

she unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit into it as hard as she could but still found it difficult to bite.

'how long has this been in the fridge' she thought 'I'd better let it melt a bit'  
she put the chocolate down to let it soften up while she ran back upstairs to check her e-mails.

Gaea loaded up her computer as she put her Linkin Park cd in her cd player and switched it to her favorite track. she started dancing around her room in time with the music to keep her gymnastics up to scratch

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Maylu was getting VERY BORED, "I'll go and call Aria, and I'll find something to do." So she called and listened to that very boring ring tone.

Aira was just about to feed her pets. She just had to find the perfect Jeremy Sumpter avatar. Once she did, she walked over to the kitchen. She turned on the radio and tuned it to KISS F.M. but there were commercials, so she changed it to Radio Disney. "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" The radio said. Aira giggled and busted a move. Then she continued on to feeding the cats.  
Suddenly Maylu called. "Hey Maylu!" She exclaimed. "What's up?" Suddenly Aira remembered. "Hey May! Wanna come to a sleepover at my house this Friday night?"

Aira sighed. American Idol was going to be on soon. She listened to her CD as she surfed the net.

_We've been living a lie  
We're not what we seem to be  
And we've had enough of being fooled  
Now we wanna be free_

Sure we be living a dream (somebody else's)  
And now we wanna live on  
But we gotta leave this game behind  
And know who we really are

Don't let anyone take over your life (no no no)  
Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright (no no)  
They think they can control you but they should've told you  
When you're a clone, you know you're never alone

Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are

We're ready for change  
And we just wanna come out  
And it's up to you and me now boy  
Why are we waiting around

Feels like we're caught in a trance (somebody else's)  
Maybe it's all in the mind  
But we've gotta find a way to leave all of this trouble behind

Don't let anyone take over your life (no no no)  
Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright (no no)  
They think they can control you but they should've told you  
When you're a clone, you know you're never alone

Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me

Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back  
Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back on track

Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back  
Just gotta get  
Just gotta get back on track

Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me

Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  
Who  
Who do you think you are  
Do you know for sure  
Now tell me  


She sighed as she listened to the song. She loved S Club--it was her favorite band.

Gaea danced around her home with her headphones on, listening to her mp3 player, while she got her things ready for the sleepover she had been invited too.  
she spun around in circles while trying to mumble the song words through the chocolate bar she had in her mouth.

_Cross my heart  
We say  
Cross my heart  
I'll be_

We got it all  
And we'd be fools to let it go  
Cos I need you more and more  
You're my life, and I live  
For your love that you give  
And although my journey's long, I'll soon be home  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

Sometimes I think  
That I can feel you breathin' on me  
You're there so deep inside  
And I like, what I feel  
Though it's not, always real  
It helps me carry on, till I come home  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

Dream a dream a dream a dream a dreamin'  
Wherever you are you're near me  
Please believe believe believe believe in  
Whatever I say I cross my heart

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby

**END CHAPTER 2**


	4. The Day Before

And, here's Chapter 3! This is gonna be a little shorter than the last chapter, not much happening this time.

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 & 2.

Isis was surfing the net, and she saw that Aria was on IM.  
TRISANAENERGY: _hey ariola! feeling any better yet?_

_IBelieveICanFly:_ **Better, but I can't talk at ALL now, which is why I'm not at school. But I'm going tomorrow. Speaking of which, I can't wait till tomorrow!**

Aira hit SEND and noticed she was watching Ruby & Max...MUST CHANGE TV! Aira thought, changing the channel

TRIASANAENERGY: **_XD neither can I... I am not a school today either... I have to go to the DOCTORS later... ;; nu!_**

Aira read some fanfiction song-fics as she surfed the net. Isis was at the doctors, so she was totally bored. She was home alone, too, because her mom had gone to work. She grinned as one of her favorite songs.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

Aira was about to fall asleep. Her eyes drooped as she leaned her chair. She had woken up last night and it took her 2 hours to get back to sleep, so she hadn't gotten much sleep, for being sick anyway. Suddenly she heard a BRING! and she jerked up and fell out of the seat. She got up and sat back down. And then she looked at her Averatec laptop. Gaea had IMed her.

**IBelieveICanFly:** _Yeah, way better. I'll 100 be at school tomorrow. I can't wait for the sleepover, either._ _  
_

Then she clicked SEND

Gaea looked around as the computer beeped in the quite library.  
'tell me nobody heard that' she thought gasping 'all clear'  
She started typing again

Naturegirl210: _cool, what time shall I come round?_

she once more clicked on send

Aira giggled at Gaea's choice of words. She rolled her eyes at Jimmy Neutron, because there was this really weird country girl on it. Then she continued to type.

**IBelieveICanFly:** _Let's see here...Any time between 4 and 6 P.M. I guess._

Then she clicked SEND.

Gaea's computer beeped again  
'I should really turn that down' she thought  
she started typing again

Naturegirl210: _ok cool, I'll see you then, I really should go or else I'll get in trouble_

Aira giggled and made a face as she listened to a stupid Sylvan commercial. Then she started typing.

**IBelieveICanFly:** _Okay, I bet the "you received an IM" noises are attracting attention, am I right? Cya._

Then she hit SEND

Gaea giggled as she got the new message

Naturegirl210: _not now, I turned the sound down lol_

Aira giggled and continued to type.

**IBelieveICanFly:** _Lol, haha. I have to go too. Even though I'm sick I still have chores to do. " Cya._

Gaea giggled and typed in

Naturegirl210: _buh bye wouldn't want you getting in trouble lol_

**IBelieveICanFly:** _Doesn't matter. My mom's at work anyway. Hehe. TTYL._

Aira clicked SEND and signed off. Then she went to do her chores

Gaea laughed at Ara's comment then thought to herself  
'I better do some work'  
she let out a small giggle and opened her book up for her research

'I better do some work' A voice rang in Aira's mind. Her eyes widened. Weird...she walked into the kitchen. The only thing she could make was Bread and Butter. Aira shrugged and started to make her lunch.

"Why do I have to go to the doctors again mom?" Isis asked her mom. "Because you are sick, and you have been home for 3 days in a row." Her mom told her. "Anyways, this is only to get the appointment." "Really? yay! I hope it isn't for a while..."  
after they get back from doctors and McDonalds

"Thanks for the McDonalds mom!" she yelled as well as she could as her mom drove off for work. "I'LL BE BACK AT 3:15 TO GET YOUR FOR YOUR APPOINTMENT!" "Okie!" 'That gives me time to read 'Starry Night: the Skies are Filled With Fire' '

Aira frosted the butter onto the bread and put it down on her plate. Then she filled her cup of with milk. She went to sit down and eat. She felt lonely so she turned on the TV. Nothing was on, once again. Aira sighed. Sometimes it was really boring being sick. And she would probably have tons of homework, too.

Gaea sat down at a table to eat her dinner, she picked up a thing full of...well she wasn't sure what it was  
'yuck' she thought 'I bet yesterdays burnt food was better then this'  
she reluctantly finished her dinner and went outside to get some fresh air before her next class

'Hmm... what's on TV?' Isis thought, switching through the channels. 'Oh! CASE CLOSED! does Aria know? calls aria but gets the answering machine  
"Hey Ariola! I just wanted to let you know that Case Closed is on Cartoon Network! see you later!"

Aira checked the time. School should be letting out soon. Aira looked up and noticed that the red light on the answering machine was flashing. She pressed the button and heard Isis' message. She gasped and fumbled with the remote. She checked all the channels, but it was too late. She had missed Case Closed. Chippit, Aira thought, sighing. Well, there's always tomorrow...  
Her mom had just gotten home. And that meant one thing: more chores. Aira sighed as she played with her dog, Indigo

'nearly over'  
Gaea couldn't wait for the final bell to ring, the day just seemed to drag on and on and on.  
"Gaea!" exclaimed a voice  
Gaea jumped up in her seat and looked around  
"pay attention." it was the teacher  
Gaea paid attention for all of about a minute until she started daydreaming again

It was getting closer to tomorrow. Aira's mom was making a special Chinese dinner and Aira was renting her favorite movie, Spirited Away, for them to watch. The sleepover was going to be perfect. Aira was fully better now, so she was definitely going to school. She sighed dreamily as she typed absentmindedly on the computer.

Gaea got home, threw her bag down and crashed down on the couch.  
"Good day honey?" asked her mum sarcastically  
"Why does school have to be soooo long?" huffed Gaea  
"Well its nearly the weekend and you can laze about all day"  
"I wish, you know you wont let me sit around all day"  
"But you can pretend I will"  
Gaea and her mum laughed with each other and ate a snack, then Gaea went on her computer to see who was on, IbelieveIcanfly was on once more.

Naturegirl210: _hiya, what ya up to?_

she hit send

Aira had just realized she was online. "EEP!" She said as she heard the beeping noise.

**IBelieveICanFly:** _Hey, I didn't even know I was on! Lol. Anyway, I'm feeling way better. I'll positively be at school tomorrow. And I can't wait for the sleepover!_

Aira hit SEND and continued to fold the laundry.

Gaea got the message from Aira and shook her head slightly laughing

Naturegirl210: _lol how did you not know you were on lol_ _  
any way I cant wait either, should be fun. do you want me to bring anything I've got some S Club CDs, I don't know if you like em or not though_

and she once more hit send

Aira grinned and started typing right away.

IBelieveICanFly: _Faints I LOVE S CLUB! PLEASE BRING THEM!_ _  
_

She clicked SEND

Gaea let out a little chuckle

Naturegirl210: _no problem, we can have an S Club party lol_

I'll send my song to Aria too... she hasn't heard it yet...' Isis thought, already typing away on her laptop. When she finished typing, she got a microphone out and a recordable CD and started singing.  
_Sick and tired of hearing  
all these teachers complain  
why don't you clean your locker?  
You're driving us insane!  
Why don't you get an A?  
It's not that hard!  
If you fail the test  
Miss Gruber will cry hard.  
**it doesn't matter**  
If you drown,  
Mrs. McCool will save you.  
**it doesn't matter**  
if you bring a buddy,  
she'll save you too.  
**It doesn't matter**  
Art wit Mr. Brazou,  
It's really cool  
not lame  
Social Studies with Mr. B,  
we're going to the lab.  
With his notes-  
they are really cool.  
Mrs. Dalton's the best.  
So are the rest.  
Mrs. Himmel Will take care.  
Of your BORKEN NECK._

'next song...'  
_Sick and tired of hearing all these counselors complain  
why don't you clean your cabin?  
You're driving us insane!  
Why don't you get a bullseye?  
it's not that hard  
if you break an arrow  
Hot Donna will cry hard  
it doesn't matter  
if you drown  
Robin will save you  
it doesn't matter  
if you bring a buddy  
she'll save her too  
it doesn't matter  
arts and crafts with  
what's-her-name  
it's really cool  
not lame  
X hut  
with Katelynn  
were going to the creek  
with her galoshes  
they are really neat.  
heather's the best.  
and so are the rest  
Julie will take care  
of your broken neck._

'Finally... done!' she thought, and e-mailed the files to Aira.

(A/N: The proceeding two songs were parodies of Nsync's "Pop", created by DarkMoonHime. )

Aira got out of the shower and slipped into her pajamas. Then she walked out into the living room. She just noticed something! Tomorrow was Friday the Thirteenth! Aira gasped and went to get her stuffed dog, Ghiro, and her miniversion of it, Chibi. She took them both--for they were her good luck charms. Chibi for on the go, Ghiro for at home.

'I wonder if she has gotten my e-mail yet...' Isis thought staring at the pictures she drew of her guinea pigs. "Hey Mom? can I sleep outside in our tent?" "Sure honey! just put bug spray around it!" "yes mom!" "hey mom! can I go with her?" Zack asked. "NO!" both Isis and her mom yelled.

Time for bed!" Her mom thundered. "But mom..." "Now!" Aira sighed. "You wanna rest up for the sleepover tomorrow." Her mom added. "Oh and mom?" "Yes honey?" "Aaliyah will be coming to the sleepover, too." Aira said. "Okay," Her mom said cooly. Aira grinned and ran to go to sleep.

All righty, there's Chapter 3! Next time, our girls have their big sleepover! During the fun they're introduced to Layla. But a new destiny awaits, as the real magic begins!


	5. It Begins

YAY! It's chapter 4, and now the real fun begins! It's the big sleepover, and our girls are about to go through some BIG changes. Oh, and we meet Layla, and… well, she's a feisty one, as you'll see.

Disclaimer: Layla belongs to HeartofCandracar. Aaliyah belongs to Cee Cee from Obsession, the home of this RPG.

Aira had on a gray t-shirt and jean skirt. She had gained a cold last night, but she still had to go to school. She sighed as she brushed her hair into two pigtails. Then she let out a sigh and went to school

Gaea was in the gym before class started, she tried to train on a regular basis, she

had already won a few medals and trophies in a few competitions but her dream was to win the big names comps.  
She ran and vaulted over the stand doing a flip and a 360 degrees spin.  
'Awesome' she thought 'but I better get to class, I don't really think the teacher would understand if I'm late' She giggled as she grabbed all her things and headed off.  
she ran straight down the corridors and ran straight into a girl running around the corner...

Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." The girl apologized, "Oh, you must be Gaea. I'm Christina."

'Finally... I AM BACK!' Isis thought as she ran to her first class with all of her Homework for that class.

Aira slammed her heavy backpack onto the table. She was loaded with homework. 3 assignments for Science, 2 for Social Studies, and a packet for Math. This was beyond horrible. But nothing could ruin her day. Because today was the day of the sleepover. And it was the weekend. 5 people were coming over. Six in all. Aira couldn't even believe her mother had let that many people come over. It must be her lucky day...even though it was Friday the Thirteenth. Aira grinned and collapsed on the couch to watch TV.

Isis checked her e-mail for the last time before the sleepover, and saw that one of her favorite quiz/stories had another section. 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I wonder what happens next!' Isis thought, clicking on the link to 'Starry Night: Skies are Filled With Fire'

Aira was getting excited. She had just been eating cereal and watching Case Closed. It was getting really good. She couldn't wait until part 2 of this episode.  
It was one hour until her guests would start arriving. She couldn't wait. They would watch movies, eat, tell scary stories, and play Truth or Dare. It was going to be awesome! She grinned as she smelled the Chinese food that her mom was already making.

"WHERE IS IT?" Isis screamed, running around her room trying too find her sleepover stuff. "Looking for this sis?" Zach said, holding up the bag Isis packed earlier. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Isis yelled at her brother. "ZACHERY! GIVE YOUR SISTER HER THINGS BACK! SHE HAS TO LEAVE SOON! AND I AM MAKING PIZZA FOR DINNER!" Mrs. Raveena yelled back. "FINE!" he yelled... Isis grabbed her blanket and Zest, her teddy bear, into her Jeep duffel bag, and her laptop into its case. 'I hope they let me play my songs!

Aira looked at her two guests who had already arrived: Isis and Christina. She grinned at them as Isis unpacked her things and laid her sleeping bag out next to Christina's. Now they just had to wait for Gaea, Maylu, and Aaliyah.

"Hey Airola! Hey Christina!" Isis said, getting her laptop out. "I have something on here that you two might like!" 'they will be surprised when they hear the flash video! it is my fave so... hehehehe...'

Aira raised one eyebrow as Isis opened her laptop. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "One second guys!" Aira said, running to the door. "Oh, hey Aaliyah! What's up?" "Nothing much," Aaliyah grinned, walking through the door. "Here, Isis and Christina are already in my room." She led her through the house to a blue and purple room. Isis had just started the flash video.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" came from the computer. "hehehe... this is one of my faves!" Isis told Christina, Aira, and Aaliyah.

Aira rolled her eyes and giggled. "You are seriously crazy, Tris." She grinned. A little while later, Gaea had come. "Hey," She said. "Good, now all we need is Maylu." Aira smiled, looking at her four friends

"want to hear 'Final Fantasy A?" Isis asked them.

Aira giggled and slammed the top of Isis' laptop down. "we had enough of flash videos," Aira grinned as the doorbell rang. "Besides, Maylu is here, and also my mom should be home soon," Aira went to go answer the door.

Awwww... darn." Isis whispered. just then, there was a big blast of thunder, and everyone that was afraid of storms screamed. "I am coming out from under here when the storms are gone... hmm... let me check the Weather Channel..." Isis said from under the bed, searching on the internet.

Aaliyah laughed. "Its just a little thunder storm!" She leaned over the bed and smiled at Isis.

"Yeah, but we are in a SEVERE WEATHER WATCH until 10!" Isis yelled, from somewhere near the wall under the bed.

Aira giggled but then jumped at the thunderstorm. She let inside Maylu real quick before it started pouring. According to Isis, there was going to be a severe thunderstorm. The six all sit together as her mom came in. "Hi guys. Dinner is almost ready. You can come on in into the kitchen." She said. Everyone, totally hungry, jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Uhh... YOU GUYS? CAN YOU HELP ME HERE? I AM STUCK!" Isis yelled, as soon as everyone else left, and pushed her laptop out too. 'great... just my luck... I get stuck on Friday the 13th.'

Oops. Don't worry, I'll help," Christina replied. She grabbed Isis's hand and pulled, freeing her new friend rather easily. (A/N: Remember, Christina's strength is enhanced due to… well, you'll see. )

Aira giggled and the six walked out into the kitchen. Her mom set out the Chinese food and disappeared around the corner. "Mom, where are you going?" She asked. "You'll see." Her mom smiled sneakily. Aira shrugged as the girls dug into the food

Mmmmmm...This is good!" Aaliyah said, after taking a bit of some food. She looked down at her plate and noticed a fortune cookie. She picked it up and crack it open. And read the fortune.

_Things are about to change for you...Aaliyah!_

"Eeek!" Aaliyah jumped after seeing her name on the fortune. Everyone looked up and stared at her.

Aira gasped as she read the fortune. She put her hand behind her back and sweatdropped. "Maybe my mom made them...special?" She knew it wasn't true though. Everyone switched glances. Suddenly her mom came back into the kitchen...holding something.

Mrs. Lawson? What is that?" Isis asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "This, is the Heart of Candracar."

Aira grinned embarrassingly and sweatdropped again. "She's not always like this." "And you are the Guardians of the Veil." Aira made a --' face as everyone gasped.

Guardians of the Veil? What are they?" Isis asked. basically the same picture shows up that the WITCH girls saw when they got their powers

"At one time the universe lived together in harmony, until evil formed. The Oracle of Candracar, a vast place in the middle of nowhere, created a veil that separated the evil kingdom of Metamoor, from all other worlds, including Earth. But when the millennium comes, holes are torn in the veil, portals between two worlds. Guardians are chosen to close these portals. And this is where you come in. My little Aira, you have been giving the power over the element air." Her mom said. Aira made a little mumble, "I knew it," As she closed her eyes and created a silver aurora around her. She giggled.

"You, Isis have the power over energy, and have been chosen as the keeper of the heart of Candracar." Mrs. Lawson said, and Isis held her hands up and pink energy jumped in between them, making Isis giggle too.

"You, Christina, control fire," Mrs. Lawson continued. Christina pointed her finger toward an unlit candle, and a light blaze of fire shot from her fingertip, lighting said candle. "Cool!" she giggled.

Aaliyah quickly glanced down at the fortune:

_Things are about to change for you...Aaliyah!_

Yeah, she thought, I'd say so!

"And you Aaliyah", Mrs. Lawson said. Aaliyah couldn't help smiling when she said her name "control light!" The sun suddenly broke threw the clouds and Aaliyah giggled.

Aira's mom turned to Gaea. "And you Gaea, have been given the gift of Earth." Gaea grinned.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Aira went to answer it. "Hey Layla. What's up?" "Can I stay here a while?" She asked. "Why?" "Because I told my mom I could stay somewhere but I never found anywhere, so I chose here." "Sure," Aira said. "Come on in." Mrs. Lawson just smiled. "Maylu, you have the power of Water and Layla...you have the power of the Mind." Layla stopped and looked critically.

"Hey Layla! you missed the story..." Isis said, brining the Heart out of her hand.

Layla looked at the Heart in awe. "Ooooh, a shiny thing!" she said, and then added "Wait, did you say I missed a story? I love stories! Especially Harry Potter! Could you tell it to me PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?" (A/N: You thought Isis is hyper? That's only around sugar. As I said in the character bios, Layla is almost non-stop hyper! Kinda the comic relief of the story. )

At one time the universe lived together in harmony, until evil formed. The Oracle of Candracar, a vast place in the middle of nowhere, created a veil that separated the evil kingdom of Metamoor, from all other worlds, including Earth. But when the millennium comes, holes are torn in the veil, portals between two worlds. Guardians are chosen to close these portals. And this is where we come in. I have the power over air, Isis over Energy(She's also the keeper of the Heart), Christina over fire, Maylu over water, Gaea over Earth, Aaliyah over light, and apparently you, over the Mind." After saying all of this, Aira was breathless.

There be Chapter 4! In our next chapter, the Guardians test out their powers for the first time! And, we get a closer look at Christina's mom, who holds a little secret of her own.


	6. First Practice Session

It's Chapter 5! This is one of my 2 favorite chapters in this story, as you'll see.

This time around, M.A.G.I.C.A.L. is officially born, as the girls test out their powers for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: STILL don't own W.i.t.c.h. Only things I own here are Christina and her storyline. .Oh, and no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Aira woke up and looked over at her five friends. She couldn't believe what her mom told her. Guardians of the Veil? Impossible. Totally impossible. But still, Aira was loving it. She always believed in Magic, and she always wanted powers. And she wasn't going to waste her new powers either--she was going to use them right.

Layla went down the stairs for breakfast. The smell of waffles and chocolate pop-tarts filled the air. But she was still pondering the fact that she was...a Veil Guardian? Or something close to that? And apparently, she thought, I have the power of the mind. So, I can control and read minds, right? Yea, that's right. I'm a Mind Veil Guardian. That's kinda catchy! Suddenly she heard a voice. "Layla, are you alright?" Layla had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mom talking to her. "I-it's okay Mom, I'm fine. Fineity fine!"

"Don't forget Layla, it's your turn to cook breakfast!" Layla's mom reminded Layla. Stupid chores, Layla thought, they're getting in the way of my existence! And we haven't even unpacked everything yet! Excuse me, Mom, but I have a thing keeping me busy called a LIFE! Then something came up into her mind. DINGDINGDING! Lightbulb! Layla thought with excitement, I'll just use my new Mind Veil Guardian powers to get me out of this! Layla concentrated, trying to enter her mom's brain. Suddenly she felt something bubbling up inside her. She saw an invisible yet clearly there ray of purple sparkles. Layla then saw her mom's thoughts! And now she could control them! "It's Isabell's turn to cook breakfast, not mine!" Layla yelled. Her mom let out a quiet "Yes, master" and it ended. Layla smirked and said "Well, aren't you going to get Isabell to help you with breakfast?" Her mom nodded and left the room to get Layla's little sister. Wow, Layla thought, I'm liking this already!

Gaea woke up and looked over at Aira, who was sat up, all the others were still asleep  
"You thinking about this whole guardian thing too?" she asked Aira  
"Yeah, its all a little overwhelming"  
"I know, but it explains something that happened to me the other day"  
Gaea told Aira about her experience with the moving pavement  
"Cool!" exclaimed Aira, "Maybe these powers could be fun"  
Gaea and Aira giggled at the thought

Suddenly Aira jerked up. M for Maylu, A for Aira, G for Gaea, I for Isis, C for Christina, A for Aaliyah, and L for Layla. It all fit together. Their initials spelled M.A.G.I.C.A.L.! Aira hurriedly woke the others up and told them.

"I can handle the whole Guardian thing," said Gaea. "But the fact that out initials spell MAGICAL is just plain weird."  
She let out a small giggle, too weird,' she thought.

Aira giggled as Gaea said that. "Well. I think it is cool!" She grinned. "I can't believe that it was us that got these powers!" Isis exclaimed. "Time for breakfast, guys!" Her mom called. The six walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once the food was set out, her mom said, "So...?" Aira answered, "So...what?" Her mom looked at her and said, "Let me see your powers!" Aira grinned and focused on a piece of bacon. She held out her hands and the bacon began to float right up into the air. "Cool!" Everyone said.

nice job Aira" said Gaea "I wanna test my powers out"  
Gaea walked over to the window and picked up a plant pot  
"Mind if I use this?" she asked  
"Go ahead" said Aira and her mum together with a giggle  
Gaea held out her hands and concentrated, the buds in the bed of soil grew into large flowers with red petals but they kept growing until the pot cracked and soil spilled over the floor.  
"Sorry" Gaea said blushing and scratching her head "Guess I should practice more on my control"  
Gaea bent down and picked the boutique (sp?) of flowers up and held them out to Aira's mum  
"For you?" she said with a sheepish smile

Aira grinned at her mom. "Thanks, Gaea." Her mom winked.  
Christina grinned. "Me next." She focused hard on the candle, a small flame lit. "Cool," she whispered, smiling.  
"This is so unreal." Aira said with a wide-eyed smile.

Yeah..." Isis said, looking exactly like Aira.

"Aira, you have the best sleepovers!" Gaea joked "I've never got magical powers before at sleepovers!"

Heh, I'll take that as a compliment," Aira giggled. "Hey guys, you maybe we can have guardian practice today!" Aira exclaimed. "Yeah, at the vacant lot behind the mall!" Christina grinned. "Good idea," Aira winked,

"Okie! Umm... can we watch Digimon first?" Isis said, in anime otaku mode now that she was fully awake.

"If she's watching her programs I wanna watch Zoids" Gaea said  
Everyone stared at her blankly  
"What?"

Aira sweatdropped. "Okay, Tris." She grinned. Isis jumped on the couch to watch Digimon and everyone joined in.

"Come on, guys!" Aaliyah said "Who has _time_ to watch TV? I want to go practice!"

Awwwwwwwwwwwww! But Gundam is next... then CASE CLOSED... and INU YASHA..." Tris said, naming shows that Aira likes. (A/N: . Can you tell how much of an anime fan Tris is.)

"On second thought, forget Zoids. I agree with Aaliyah," said Gaea "I wanna bust out some Earth power"

XX was what Isis face looked like... "Fine, but I am going to tape those shows..." Isis said, already programming the TV for recording. "What are we waiting for? lets go!"

"Cool! I've got a whole load of ideas bouncing around in my head for what I'm going to try out" Gaea said with a big smile

Yeah, me too!" Aaliyah grinned "I can't wait to get out there and see what I can do!"

Aira grinned. "Mom, we're going out." "Okay," Her mom grinned. The six walked out. Soon they were at the vacant lot.

Layla was watching her Sonic Underground video and had the usual "Manic is hooooottt" expression on her face, when the phone rang. "PHONE! I'LL GET IT!" she shouted in excitement. Obviously, she picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello, who is this?" "Hi, it's Aira" Aira answered back. "Was just wondering if you'd like to come practice magic today." "Oooh, sounds like fun-fun! I'll come over as soon as I can!" Layla replied. The possibilities...

Aaliyah was so excided! But, when she ran into the lot, she didn't exactly know what do to. Guardian of Light, she thought, What does that exactly mean? Do I control light as in the sun? And what good is that going to do at night? And what if our enemies show up wearing sunglasses?

Um... So how do we use our powers?" Isis asked, confused.

ACK! Sorry I'm late, guys!" Layla said as she ran toward her friends. "I had to eat lunch and we had chicken noodle soup which took a LONG time to eat."

its ok... I am trying to figure out how to use the Heart of Candracar..." Isis said.

"Um..." Aira looked skeptically. "Just close your eyes and hold out your palm." Isis did so.

"Ok, now what?"

Maybe you have to say something, like "POWERS, ACTIVATE!" or something." Layla said.

Or Guardians Unite maybe." Christina said. "Ohh good idea! GAURDIANS UNITE!" Isis yelled. Suddenly a silver aurora floated around Aira as she crunched up into a ball inside a bubble. Everyone else had a different color aurora float around them, too. The clothes ripped from her body as her wings started to grow and her guardian outfit appeared. She jumped onto the ground as she looked at her transformed self. "Woohoo!" Aira said, flying into the air. "I'm so glad I'm Air!" Aira giggled, soaring through the sky.

"COOL!" Isis yelled, and transformed everyone else.

Layla looked at he new self. "Oh My Gawd! I have wings...AND A PURPLE SHIRT! YAY, PURPLE! Though these tights are a bit tacky..."

Can't have everything..." Tris said.

Aaliyah looked down, shocked. "OMG!" was the only thing she could say! She's wearing a purple halter-top and a turquoise skirt (like Irma's), blue and green tights and purple boots and...are those wings! Her hair was the same except for her beads were gone and it was a bit shorter.

Well, let's practice!" Aira said, landing.

"yeah!" Isis said

Well, Aaliyah thought, here goes nothing! She held her hands out and...  
Wooooshhh!

A yellow ball of energy or "light" appeared in Aaliyah's hands! She threw it at a brick on the ground and it exploded into a million pieces! Aaliyah gasped. Its true! I really do have powers! She stared in awe.

Layla spotted a raccoon nearby. I'll control HIS mind, she thought. She concentrated on the raccoon. That weirdo mesh of purple sparkles appeared, and Layla had entered the raccoon's brain. "You will dance like a lunatic!" she commanded the raccoon. Suddenly the raccoon started doing the Macarena! "WHEE! DANCING MAMMALS!" Layla exclaimed.

Aira looked at the raccoon. That was so cool! She giggled and held up her hands. A silver magic appeared and swirled around the raccoon. While still dancing, the raccoon floated into the air. "WOOHOO! FLYING DANCING MAMMALS!" she yelled

Now, it was Tris's turn to get crazy. She used her energy to turn the raccoon pink. "FLYING DANCING _PINK_ MAMMALS!" Tris yelled, laughing like crazy.

Aaliyah fell to the ground laughing at the poor raccoon! She didn't really have anything to do with it, unless she wanted to make it a flying, pink, dancing, _and blind,_ So, she just stood back and laughed!

Aira decided to give the raccoon a break. She levitated it back to the ground and told Isis to make it its regular color and Layla to make it stop dancing.

Gaea placed her hands flat on the ground and concentrated, the floor cracked and 3 giant vines shot out, Gaea waved her arms about and got the vines to follow, she climbed on to one like a tight-rope and balanced expertly.

Isis turned the raccoon back to normal, and said "what next? no more teasing animals..."

"Yeah, I vote we should leave all poor defenseless animals alone" said Gaea who was holding the vines with her hands and spinning around on them like a gymnastic pole/bar.  
she let go and sailed into the air, she once more concentrated on the vines and they inter-twinned with each other and formed a cushion for her to land on. she landed on the vines sat down, like you would a chair  
"I'm getting used to this" she said with a smile

Wow! My mom will be so proud!" Christina giggled, admiring her new clothes. Then she concentrated on a pile of wood. Within seconds, the wood exploded in a ball of flames. "Coolies!" Christina shouted happily.

I've got an idea" said Gaea excitedly. "Lets try out some combos with our powers"

Aira grinned. "How about...Water with Air?" She grinned at Maylu. The two stepped up, held hands, and closed their eyes. a blast of water shot out and air circled around it. After 5 seconds, they had a strong water tornado. "COOL!" They both exclaimed, gazing in wonder.

Awesome!" Aaliyah yelled over the noise of the water tornado

"that is so cool" said Gaea staring

Maylu and Aira stopped the tornado. "Now someone else try." Aira said

how about Earth and fire?" said Gaea looking at Christina  
"Lead on!" said Christina moving over to Gaea  
Gaea Concentrated once more and made more vines come up, Christina held out her hands and set the vines ablaze but the flame didn't actually burn the vines just ignited them, Gaea controlled the vines and made them move around the air making trails of fire.  
she also twisted the vines making flaming shapes in the air.

Aira looked wide-eyed at the scene before her. That was beyond cool. Aira clapped her hands and grinned. "That was awesome!" She exclaimed. Christina and Gaea bowed.

"someone else go" said Gaea clapping. "This is getting fun"

Ummm... How about... Energy and light? I don't know how that would work, but... anything's possible!" Tris said.

Tris held out her hands and created a small ball of pink energy, hovering in the middle of the lot in front of her.  
"hit it Aaliyah" Tris said  
Aaliyah raised her arm above her head and created crackling sparks of energy around her hand, she held her hand straight out and aimed at the pink ball, she fired a lightning-like blast of light energy at the ball, charging it up with electricity.  
Tris moved her hands, commanding the electric ball to fly around the air.  
"Awesome!" exclaimed Gaea.

"Awesome!" Christina squealed. "Now, let's work on our battle attacks, for when we're fighting the forces of evil."

Gaea stepped up once more  
"I'll go first" she said excitedly  
Gaea clenched her fist and punched the ground, the ground started to crack and ran in a straight line towards the center of the lot, she then concentrated and the crack opened up creating a giant hole in the center of the lot.  
"I call that one the Earth-splitter" she said giddily "What do you think guys?"

Aira cracked her knuckles. "Me next!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
She held her hands out and her eyes turned silver as a silvery wisp of magic flew from her palm and encased the wind. Now with control of the wind, she put it together and spun it around and around until it was a tornado. Bits and pieces of newspaper flew into it and spun around as well.  
"I call it the Windy Tornado." She grinned.

Cool! Now here comes my Fire Wall!" Christina's eyes turned red, as a ball of fire emerged from her hand. She then shot the ball onto the grassy area. The ball turned into a wall of fire, surrounding the area.

"And now, for my Fire Wall Scorcher move!" Christina concentrated on the wall of fire, making the sides of fire close in on each other. Christina grinned as she looked at her friends' amazed faces.

"that's 'pretty' good guys" Gaea said slyly smiling.

Aira looked and saw the sun was already starting to set. "Wow, does time fly." She grinned.  
"Maybe we should get going." She then added.

Yeah, but we gotta put out my fire first," Christina said.

"Leave that to me. WATER WAVE!" Maylu extracted a ball of water that quickly turned into a tsunami, which doused Christina's flame. The tsunami quickly disappeared. Unfortunately it also soaked a few of the guardians  
"Now we've got to go to change" Gaea said, dripping.

"No problem, guys," Isis said. The Heart burst out of her palm, and the girls were back in their normal clothes, and left unfazed by the water attack

"Thanks Tris!" said Gaea, checking her now dry clothes. "that thing doesn't fix my hair does it?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Aaliyah said as she mounted her bike "I should have been home an hour ago! Cya!" The beads in her hair started clicking together like crazy as she rode off.

"See ya Aaliyah!" shouted Gaea after her, waving

Aaliyah waved back and then rode off. _My mom is going to kill me!_ She thought, with a groan. She decided to take the long way home so she could stall as long as possible. _I bet she's going to-Huh! What's that!_ Aaliyah skidded to a halt and gasped!

"Greetings, Aaliyah."

"Oh, phew! You had me scared there for a second. Hey, aren't you one of those Kandrakar dudes Mrs. Lawson told me about."

"Yes, I am the Oracle. I came to Earth to witness your first practice. And it seems, my council has chosen well when they selected you and your friends as the new Guardians."

This made Aaliyah blush. "Aw, shucks. Well, I gotta get home. Mom's gonna freak when she finds out how long I've been gone."

"Farewell, Aaliyah. And, remember, I shall always be with you and your friends if you need any guidance in your mission." And with that, the Oracle disappeared.

"Wow! I became a Guardian, AND met the Oracle! Man, I love these powers!" Aaliyah thought to herself aloud.

That night:

Oh my goody goodness, today was the best day of my life! Layla thought as she walked home. I got wings AND I got to control a rodent's mind! It's good to be me! She arrived at her house, went to her room, and started drawing herself in her awesome new form!

"Hey mom!" Christina yelled, having walked back to her house.

"Hey, where were you?" Christina's mother answered.

"Oh, just following in your legendary footsteps! You are looking at the newest Guardian of fire!" Christina giddily answered.

"Oh my! That's great!" her mom said happily. And with that, Christina proceeded to tell her mom (who just happened to be Will, the original Keeper of the Heart) about her experiences over the past 24 hours.

Gaea got home and gave her mum and dad a kiss and hug then ran into her room, She scooped her Hamster up and crashed onto her bed  
"I HAD THE GREATEST DAY EVER MIXY." she said excitedly to her little white friend, who just stared at her  
Gaea put on a CD and played with Mixy while she thought of all the cool things she was going to try at tomorrows practice.

'I think I'll write about this in my diary...' Isis thought.  
_dear diary,  
today I went to a sleepover at Aira's house, and Mrs. Lawson surprised us with something- me and the others being guardians of the veil! I have energy, and I get to keep the Heart Of Kandrakar! Aira controls air, Gaea earth, Maylu water, Christina is fire, Aaliyah gets light, and Layla is mind. What's cool is that when we bout our initials together in an acronym, they spell M.A.G.I.C.A.L.! cool huh? Our practice today was fun... we tried different combos of our powers, and when we first use them, we had a pink, flying, dancing raccoon! and then we had a water tornado, and all sorts of other things. Maylu accomplished getting us all wet when she put Christina's fire out, but it was fun... I dried us all off with the heart. Oh, gotta go! time for bed!  
-Isis_


	7. Second Practice Session

Ok, these next two chapters are gonna be short, and filler-heavy. Gaea will get character develpment here.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. W.i.t.c.h. is property of Disney, and the characters here are property of their respective owners.

Aira rolled over in bed, and opened one sleepy eye. The time was 7:32. Aira lazily got up, picked up the scrunchy that must have come out while she was asleep, and tied her long purple hair into a ponytail.  
Then she walked downstairs into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Her pajamas included a bright purple T-shirt that faded out into purple(The shirt is big) and matching purple shorts.  
She looked over on the coffee table and saw a new Girls' Life magazine that must have came in the mail yesterday with the four girls from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Movie on it.  
She looked behind her at the computer stand where the computer was charging up. She unplugged it and brought it with her to the couch.  
She went on her Xanga site and starting typing:  
_Hey People!_

Me again. Sorry I didn't put in an entry yesterday. Things were going crazy, but it was awesome. You people probably wouldn't believe me anyway. So, I will leave it at one thing, do you believe in Magic?

Airi

She pressed ENTER and closed her laptop. She loved to mess with her friends' minds when they went to her Xanga site. And she always ended with a question. It was kind of a way to tell them what happened but without actually telling them. This way, they might guess that something magical happened, which they probably wouldn't even believe.  
But, Aira still asked that question anyway. She smiled as she turned on the TV.

Aira was about to fall asleep again when Aira's dog(It's one of those small dogs that stay small forever) jumped on the couch. It was still a puppy and so small it could fit inside a cup. She grinned. "Hello Chibi." (Yes, I changed the name) Aira said, petting her. She cuddled up right next to Aira and closed her eyes. She was a shorthair with blonde fir. She looked just like a mini-sized golden lab.

She slowly got up and stretched. Then she walked into the kitchen to the pour some cereal. She searched for a bowl and her eyes set upon a mug that said "April". April was Aira's sister. She was at college now, and Aira wasn't even sure if April was coming home for the summer.  
She sighed as she took out a green bowl and poured Wheat Chex into it. She poured some OJ into an orange cup and sat down to eat. Once she was done, Alexandra had come down to eat.  
"Hello Air." She said climbing up on the counter to reach the bowls and the cereal. Aira giggled, remembering that was her 4 years ago.  
She put her cup and bowl in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Gaea opened one sleepy eye and looked at her clock.  
She opened her eyes fully and sat up, Mixy, who was curled up in a small ball next to Gaea, rolled down the quilt, Gaea giggled slightly and picked Mixy up  
"I'm sorry girl" she said softly  
she put Mixy down on the bed then she got dressed.  
she ran downstairs and got something to eat.  
'Today is gonna rock' she thought to herself with a large smile.

Gaea grabbed her bag.  
"I'm going out for a while" she shouted to her parents  
"ok sweetie" her mum said  
"don't be late back" continued her dad  
"ok"  
Gaea opened the door and put on her roller-blades, she put her shoes in her bag and looked at her watch  
'Ill go blading for a while then meet up with the others' she thought to herself  
she stood up and took off down the street

Aaliyah walked into the kitchen. Her mom was already asleep when she got home last night so, she just went right to bed. "Good Morning" her mom said in her in-a-minute-I'm-going-to-yell-at-you voice. Then she lowered her voice into her in-a-second-I'm-going-to-yell-at-you "Where were you late night?"  
"I...ummmmm..."  
"She was feeling sick."  
That was her older brother. _Nice call, Cody!_ Aaliayh thought. Cody leaned against the wall. "She wasn't feeling well when she got home from her friends house so, she went straight to bed."  
"Oh, well. Are you feeling better honey?" her moms voice changed.  
"Yeah, a lot better." I smiled.  
"Well, I better get going. Pancakes are over there on the counter. Help yourselves." Her mother said as she left the kitchen.  
"So, who's the lucky guy?" Cody said after they heard the fount door slam.  
"What!"  
"Admit it, Aalyah! You were on a date last night! Why else would you come home so happy?" Well, I guess it's better than him knowing why I was really out!  
"No way! I just went...bowling with a few friends!"  
"And would one of those friends happen to be a guy?"  
"No!"  
"Aaliyah I'm serious."  
"Well, so am I!" My older brother is really over protective of me. It's really sweet and all but, sometimes it kind of got on my nerves.  
"Ok! Ok! I just wanted to make sure no one was giving my little sis trouble." _Trouble? You don't ever know the meaning of trouble when you think about what I'm going to have to face as a guardian!_  
"Well, I've got to go! Cya later!"

Gaea hurtled full speed down the street, she went back to the lot that they demolished the day before.  
"What are we gonna fight that needs us to have this kind of power?" she asked herself worriedly (sp?) "While I'm here I may as well get a little practice in myself"  
'And a little fun' she thought with a smirk  
She started going forward on her blades, she picked up speed then concentrated on the ground, green energy radiated from here and the concrete lifted up into a ramp, she flew over it and landed on the ground.  
"yep" she said to herself quietly, with a smile "I could really get use to this"

Aira combined her normal shampoos together and washed her hair. Once it was rinsed, she got out and put on a white fluffy robe.  
She then walked into her room and over to her closet. She saw that one of her cats, Tommy, was sleeping on her bed. Her older cat, Whiskers, was looking out the window.  
She looked for something to wear. She pulled out a jean skirt and then she went to her dresser to look for a shirt. She decided on a Roxy tank top. After getting dressed, she brushed her hair into two braids. Then she put in her contacts and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror at her blue triangle-shaped braces. She grinned and slipped on some khaki sandals. Then she walked downstairs.  
Her mom had gotten up by now. Aira grabbed her bright blue duffel bag and slipped her chibi-sized lucky charm into the cell phone holder. "Mom, I'm going to practice," She said, opening the door. "Okay, but bring Chibi with." She said pointing to the small dog. "But what if she runs away?" Aira asked. "Don't worry, you guys can always get her back." Her mom winked and Aira put Chibi's blue leash on and walked outside to her scooter. She picked up Chibi and put her in front of her on the scooter. "Okay, Chibs, hold on tight." She said as she pushed off on the scooter and sped down the street. Chibi whined so Aira picked her up and put her in her duffel bag. Chibi stuck her head out and Aira put the bag in front of her so she could make sure Chibi wouldn't get out. Then she turned the corner and went down to the vacant lot behind the Mall.

"Hi Aira!" said Gaea giddily as she saw her friend come around the corner  
"Gaea?" said Aira confused "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd come and practice by myself for a bit before we all met up." Gaea replied "What about you?"

Aira sweatdropped and said, "I wanted to get some flying in," Then she grinned and said, "And I wanted to try and grind that rail." She dropped her scooter and flew into the air. Chibi stuck her head out and looked at her surroundings. Then she whined and clawed to Aira's shirt. Apparently the dog didn't like heights.  
Aira grinned and landed on the ground.  
"Now for that rail." She smiled slyly as she grabbed her scooter and backed up. Then she pushed foreword, gathered speed and jumped onto the rail. Chibi sat next to Gaea as they watched. She was about to fall off when she closed her eyes and the wind swept her back up. Once she was finished, she jumped off and did a sideways twist with her scooter before she landed. "Awesome," She grinned, taking her helmet off.

"Very nice" said Gaea clapping "But check this out"  
Gaea got up and got to full speed again on her blades, she once more raised the floor and used it as a ramp but this time she did a 540 degree spin and landed backwards with her arms out and a large smile spread across her face.

Just then, Isis came speeding up on her pink skates. "Hey! What's up?" she said, then yawned.

Really good." Aira grinned, clapping. "Hey Tris." Aira then said, parking her scooter against the wall. She took a ball out of her duffel bag and threw it. "Fetch!" She said, as her dog took off. She ran down to the end, picked it up, and ran back. Aira petted her and threw it again. "The others should be here soon," She then said, getting up.

Aaliyah rode into the lot. "Hey Aaliyah!" Aira said. She giggled. "We could hear your beads like, a mile away!"  
Aaliyah smiled.  
"You _will not_ believe what happened last night!"

"Do tell" said Gaea excitedly "Something good I hope"

"Yeah" Isis said, yawning again..

Aira grinned and looked at Aaliyah. "Tell Tell Tell!" She said, picking up Skye, who had walked up to her with the ball. She grinned at the dog and put her back in her duffel bag. Then she looked expectantly at Aaliyah.

"The suspense is killing us" said Gaea playfully.

"That's not fair Aaliyah" cried Gaea stomping her foot and nearly losing her balance because of the roller-blades she still wore. "Whoaa!"

Aira gasped and her eyes turned silver and the wind helped Gaea keep balanced. She grinned as Skye laid on her back and started to go to sleep.  
Suddenly Christina came up. "Hey guys." She said, smiling. "Sorry I'm late." "No prob." Aira said.

"Thanks Aira" Gaea said grinning. "Mental note: don't stomp feet in roller-blades. Hi Christina"

After waiting a little while, Maylu and Layla came, too.  
"GUARDIANS UNITE!" Isis yelled, bringing out the Heart of Candracar. Everyone was surrounded in an aurora. Aira in silver. She felt the clothes rip from her body just like yesterday and she felt the wings grow on her back and her guardian clothes appear. Her blonde-brown hair swirled up into curled pigtails.  
She slowly landed back onto the ground. She grinned. Her six friends landed, too. They were all transformed into turquoise and purple outfits.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this" Gaea said with a giggle.

"Me neither." Aira grinned twisting her head to try and look at her wings.

"I wanna try something out" said Gaea excitedly  
She held out her hands an concentrated on the ground, green swirls of energy crackled around her and she raise multiple chunks of the ground into the air, all spaced apart and each slightly higher than the last.  
Gaea Stepped on the first piece and put her weight on in, it held. she then climbed the rest, like stepping stones or stairs, up to the top piece where she stood triumphantly, high in the air.  
"Awesome!" she exclaimed happily.

Aira grinned. "Awesome!" She said, grinning. "I would like to try out something, too." Her eyes turned silver as she lifted into the air and wind swirled around her.  
She moved her hands, the wind following, and pointed them towards the ground. The wind flew down, making a hole in the ground as it went under, and making a hole out of the other side as it came up. The wind blew up into the air. "I call it the Air Geyser." She grinned.  
Skye looked skeptically at the Air Geyser.

"Cool" Gaea said from her perch atop the piece of Earth high in the air.

Aira bowed and picked up Skye as she walked to the side. "What else should we practice? There has to be something else we can do..." Aira said, looking up at the sky.

"How about..." Gaea shouted still on her little perch in the air, thinking "I've got nothing, anyone else got an idea?"

Nothing here either!" Isis said.

Aira looked at her watch and went wide-eyed. "I gotta go guys!" She exclaimed, as she transformed into her normal self and picked up Skye. "Talk to you tomorrow at school!" She said, slipping Skye into her duffel bag and getting on her scooter. She rode into the distance and parked her scooter in the garage.  
She walked in, and took some of the leftover dinner. Then she walked upstairs and took a shower. She had been dirty from practicing. She got in her pajamas and walked into her room. Once she decided what to wear, she slowly slipped into bed. "G'night Skye." She said as she turned her light off and fell asleep. It was only 8:00, but she was really tired.'


	8. Gaea's New Tricks

One last filler chapter, then the plot gets going again!

DISCLAIMER: You know how this works. I own Christina, and that's it.

Gaea woke up the following morning  
"Ugh..." she grunted "School, no magic in the world can make this any better"  
She climbed out of bed and looked over at her hamster who was curled up asleep  
"Yeah its ok for some" she said jokingly "You don't have to go to school do you"  
Gaea got showered and dresses, cleaned her teeth and went down for breakfast.  
"Morning honey" said her mum "You got a could day planned?"  
"Mum, its school!"  
"But you were so excited yesterday"  
"Yeah but yesterday I wa..." Gaea clamped her hands over her mouth  
'I cant tell her about my powers!' she thought  
"yesterday you what..?" asked her mum  
"Yesterday I got to hang out with my new friends not sit in a classroom all day."  
"Aha..." her mum said skeptically "I would like to meet these new friends of yours, why don't you invite them round sometime"  
"sure thing mum. Cya."  
Gaea finished her breakfast, grabbed her bag and ran out.  
"That was close" she muttered to herself.

Aira sleepily slammed the snooze button down with her still asleep arm. Almost ten seconds later, it starting ringing again. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. 7:00 A.M., it read. "Wow, I'm going to be early for once," She said to herself as she walked over to her closet.  
She picked out a blue and pink shirt, a blue-jean skirt with a black belt, white arm warmers, pink and white converses, and pink and purple striped legwarmers. Her hair was in braids so her hair was the messy but clean type. She put them in two pigtails and tied them with some pieces of fabric she had found in her hair things. Then she walked downstairs, with Skye following at her heels. She sat down and actually ate a full breakfast before getting up again. "Bye Mom and Dad! I'm going to school now!" She said, as she fed Skye. She mixed the Proplan food in the bowl and put it down for the ten-month-old dog. Then she walked outside. "Bye Skye." She said, patting her head before walking to the garage.  
She took out her scooter and hopped onto it. Then she rode down the street until she got to Sheffield. She folded up her scooter and looped the strap in the hole on the bottom of the scooter and walked into the school. Once at her locker she put her scooter inside along with her backpack and took out her books, notebooks, and folders. Then she walked to Math class.

Gaea sat under a large tree in the courtyard of school before class started, she felt something strange inside her but she couldn't explain it, it was a strange tingling sensation running through her entire body.  
She placed her hand flat on the grass she was sat on and closed her eyes and focused. the feeling kept growing stronger and stronger.  
'I can actually 'feel' the Earth' she thought to herself stunned 'I'm totally fully connected to it'  
she could almost see in her mind everything going on around her, everyone walking on the grass, birds pecking the grass trying to catch worms, the same worms burrowing there way through the ground.  
'This is awesome' she thought with a grin but her grin faded 'if I can do all this now what will happen when our powers grow...?'  
Suddenly the bell rang out and her eyes shot open, she stood up, grabbed her bag and took off to class.

Aira walked outside after school. She sighed as she slung her scooter over her back. She continued down the block before someone put their arm around her shoulder. Aira's eyes widened as she turned her head. It was Marco. She suddenly felt her face go red all over. "Hello Airi." He grinned. "Can I come over today to play with your drum set?" He asked. Aira had a drum set in her treehouse. She was good at playing the drums, although she didn't think too much of it. She grinned and looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes glittered in the sun. She welt her whole body go weak. He was so cute!  
"Probably not, right?" He said, giving her a wink. "Your dad'll get mad right?" Aira shrugged, it would most likely her mom that would get mad. "He'll probably think I like you, right?" With that, Aira knew her whole face had to have been red by now.  
She just shrugged again. "Well, see ya at school tomorrow. His arm brushed her arm as he walked in front of her and turned a corner. Aira continued to go straight. She felt like riding her scooter now so she unlooped the strap and put it in her backpack. Then she unfolded her scooter and rode down the street. Going downhill, the wind blew against her face. She grinned as she grinded a bench. She rode through the park and turned the corner to her house. She pulled her scooter into the garage and walked into her house. She grinned as she dropped her backpack on the couch and went up to her room. She changed into some surf shorts and a long blue shirt and walked to the couch to watch TV.

birthday. She put in her joke card that read:

A Long  
Long  
Time Ago  
In a galaxy far far away...  
You were born.

Aira grinned as she signed her name at the bottom. Then she wrapped her presents, which included the game, "Clue" and a baseball cap.  
She put them in a Spongebob birthday bag and took them in the front. She put her hair in a high ponytail and walked out to play some soccer with her dog, Indigo. She didn't have a proper soccer ball, so she just used a small red ball to practice. She grinned as she ran outside and kicked the ball against the wall. She continued to play until the sun started to set.

Aaliyah sat on the window seat of her bedroom window. _I'm so bored!_ The girls didn't say anything about magic practice so, she had nothing to do!  
"Aaliyah! Suppers ready!" her mom shouted from the kitchen  
"Coming!" Aaliyah yelled back.  
_Maybe I should call Aira after supper,_ she thought.

Gaea got home from school and put her things down.  
"I'm going back out mum" she shouted  
"Ok sweety" her mum shouted from upstairs "don't be late home"  
Gaea went out again and went to a place known as shell cave  
"Time for a little private practice" she said to herself quietly  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, she pictures herself in her long sleeved turquoise top, her purple mini-skirt, stripped leggings and her purple boots.  
when she opened her eyes she was transformed into her guardian form.  
She placed one hand on the ground and sent her magic into the floor, she levitated a large chunk of rock out of the ground, she stepped up onto the rock and started to control it, she moved it a few feet off of the ground and moved around on it, once she was convinced it was stable she flew it higher into the air with her still on it.  
"This is so cool" she screamed excitedly as she flew through the air, the wind blowing in her face and kicking her hair up.  
Gaea landed and changed back to her normal self and went home.

The next day…

Aira was so tired she couldn't even get up. She closed her eyes as she levitated from the bed and over the ground. She fell forward and was standing. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised. Alex was standing in the doorway! "Oh. My. God." They both said at the same time. Aira just sweatdropped and slammed her door shut.  
She walked over to her closet and took out a blue shirt with blue jean capris. She tied her hair into two pigtails and slipped on her blue sneakers. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened the door. She saw that Alex was laying in her bed. Aira heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe Alex would just think it was a dream. Skye followed her as she walked downstairs. Suddenly she stopped and grinned. It was Teacher Inservice today, so there was only going to be a half-day of school! She got to go home at 11:00! Aira made a little whisper of "Yes," and continued walking downstairs.  
She ate her bacon and waffles happily and grabbed her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and gave Skye a goodbye pat as she walked out to the garage just like every day. She took out her scooter and rode down the street towards Sheffield. She cut through the park and on the other side of the street by the abandoned book shop, "Ye Olde Bookshop", Gaea was whizzing by on her skates. She grinned as she closed her eyes and the wind starting blowing against her back and pushed her and the scooter faster. She grinned. This was the life...  
She folded her scooter up when she got to the main entrance and walked inside to her locker, put her scooter in, and went to class.

Gaea walked down the corridor at school. she was sure she saw Aira out of the corner of her eye earlier on her way to school.  
She looked around the corridors but couldn't see her  
'oh well, guess she must have gone'  
she thought back to her little private practice session yesterday.  
'man, flying like that was so cool, I'll have to show the others that new trick at the next training session'  
Gaea smiled to herself as she walked to class.

OK! There's chapter 7! The next chapter's gonna be BIG! Christina invites the Guardians to a special practice session, where the gang learns more about their moms then they thought the knew! And, this revelation will bring one of them closer together with her mom. Be there or be trapezoidal.


	9. Revelations

All right, let the plot twisting begin! Remember how I said the W.I.T.C.H. ladies would get involved. Well, it started in chapter 5, and it hits full force in this chapter. A normal day of Guardian practice turns into a day of revelations

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still only own Christina. Oh, and I also own the big surprises planned for this chapter.

DEDICATION: This chapter goes out to hakabula, who came up with the Cornelia/Gaea storyline.

Aira woke up. 7:09 A.M. She jerked up and jumped out of bed. She walked to her closet and took out a blue jean skirt, a pink Tweety Bird shirt, and a gray Carleton College sweatshirt. Once she was dressed, she put her hair back into a ponytail, and slipped on her pink and black converses. Skye sat and looked at her as she got ready. Once she was ready, she packed up her backpack and walked downstairs. She fed Skye her breakfast and then continued to eat her own. It included waffles, sausage, and hot chocolate.  
After finishing up, she walked out the door to her garage, took out her scooter, and took off down the street. She saw Gaea riding on her skates. Aira grinned and picked up speed using the wind. By now she had caught up to her Earth friend. "Hey Gaea!" She said, "I wanted to know if you wanted to have Guardian practice tomorrow afternoon!" Gaea just nodded happily as she continued to skate. Aira grinned as the two rode up to Sheffield.

"You, Christina, control fire." It had been exactly one week since Christina heard those words from Mrs. Lawson. As she walked down the halls of Sheffield, she approached Aira and Gaea.

"Hey, Christina! We're having Guardian practice tomorrow," Aira said.

"Cool! Hey, you wanna have it over at my place? My mom said it was okay." Christina asked.

"Sure thing," the girls answered.

"Great!" Christina replied. "Well, there's the bell. See ya at lunch!"

Gaea waved goodbye to Aira and Christina and walked off to her own class when she stopped and thought  
'Her mom said it was ok?' she thought confused 'What does her mom know about the Guardians? I'll have to ask Christina later'  
Gaea ran off to her class

Aira ran into her house and screamed in happiness. NEXT FRIDAY WAS GOING TO BE AWESOME! At first, the band was going to Six Flags only, but now, The Math and Science club was going, too! Which meant Aira could go to Six Flags, one of her favorite places in the world! She sank into the couch and made a little "Yes" as she turned on the TV.

I'm home mom" Gaea yelled as she walked through the door  
"I'm upstairs honey" her mom shouted back  
Gaea ran upstairs and found her mum  
"I'm getting together with some friends tomorrow, is that ok?"  
"sure sweety" her mum said with her usual smile "Did you invite your friends round yet?"  
"not yet mum, I'll do it later"  
"I still want to meet these new friends of yours you know"  
"I know mum"  
Gaea went into her room and put on a CD, she logged on to her computer to see if anyone was online.

Aaliyah logged on to her computer. She IMed Gaea.

_Hey, Gaea! What's up?_

Gaea got a message from Aaliyah

_Hi Aaliyah, not much really how about you? oh did you know about practice tomorrow, can you make it?_

Gaea hit send.

_Yeah, I'll be there. Aira told me during school. I might be a little late since I have singing practice._

_that shouldn't be a problem  
so have you been trying anything new with your powers lately?_

_I found out the other day that I can control lighting! What about you?_

_I found out I can actually 'feel' the Earth and I can pretty much fly using rocks_

_Cool! Well, I have to get off. My brother wants to use the computer! Cya tomorrow!_

_bye bye_

Aaliyah signed off and went to bed. She woke up the next morning bright and early...

11:00!" Aaliyah shrieked! _I have to be at singing practice in 10 minutes!_ She jumped out of bed and ran into her closet. She grabbed a random outfit and got dressed as quickly as she could then ran into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After she was done, she ran into the living room. Cody was sitting in the couch watching TV.  
"Why didn't you wake me up!"  
Cody shrugged. Aaliyah glared and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a cookie dough Pop Tart and ran to the front door.  
"Forgetting something?" Cody said without even looking over at her.  
"Oh," Aaliyah looked down at her bare feet. "Shoes, right." She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and then ran out the door.

Gaea woke up the following morning/  
'Practice today' she thought with a smile/  
she got showered and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
'Hopefully mom wont remember she asked me to invite the others round, parents are embarrassing'  
"Morning honey" said her mum "Don't forget to ask your friends..."  
"Right mom" Gaea cut in.  
'No such luck,' she thought with a sigh.

Aira got up quickly and ran to her closet. She put on a white-jean skirt and a huge white t-shirt that had a snake on it that said "Put the Squeeze on drugs and violence" and on the bottom it said "I D.A.R.E. You". It was a shirt she got for a thing they did at school called D.A.R.E., an activity program that everyone did to get rid of drugs, alcohol, and violence. Police Officers came to talk to each class about it every week.  
Aira quickly ate some cereal and put on Skye's leash. "Good, you remembered to walk Skye." Her mom said, winking. Aira just grinned and ran outside to the park.

Aaliyah walked into the studio where her singing classes were. "Hello, Frizz Head! Its about time!" Miss. Martin, her singing couch, said. Aaliyah blushed at her nickname. She got that nickname at her very first concert when she was six.

Six year old Aaliyah stood backstage waiting for her turn to sing. She was wearing a yellow poofy dress and her hair was in two French braids with yellow ribbons tied to the ends. Her hair looked fine when her mom first put it up but, now, it was a frizzy mess! No matter how much hair spray her mom put into it! (A/N: UGH! I hate that! My hair does that, too!) They suddenly called her name. Aaliyah took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The song started and everything was going great until someone in the audience yelled out "Yeah Frizz Head! You got soul!" Then, everything went down hill from there. Aaliyah dropped the mike and ran off of the stage. She blushed like crazy! (Thank God my skin it to dark for it to show!) So, from then on, everyone calls her Frizz Head. She's fine with it now but, she use to get really angry when someone called her that. (A/N: This is a true story, by the way! This actually happened to Taranee (aka Aaliyah.)

Aira had let Skye out to run around in the backyard. She knocked on Alex's door. Her 10-year-old sister opened it. "Yeah?" She asked. "Wanna play badminton?" Aira said with an innocent smile. "Um..." Alex looked behind her at her guinea(sp?) pig cage. Then she said, "Sure."  
The two walked into the backyard and Alex served. Aira hit it in the air and it flew over the net. The two sisters played a while until Aira looked at her watch. 12:22 P.M.! She had to be at practice by 2 and she still had to do her chores and get ready. Plus, she had to eat lunch. She hurried inside to clean her room.

Gaea went back to shell cave, the same place she practiced her powers the other day, she sat on one of the large rocks and looked out over the water, she gave a small sigh at the peaceful scene  
"If were not careful" she quietly said to herself "all this could be gone."  
She closed her eyes and started to concentrate, she listened to the birds chirping in the sky above her, she heard waves clashing against the rocks she sat at, she felt the gentle breeze on her face.  
"I'm gonna take this Guardian gig more seriously, I wont let nature be destroyed."

(A/N: This is a turning point for Gaea, as she's decided to become more serious with things)

Gaea looked at her watch and noticed the time  
"Oh no!" she said as she jumped down from the rock she was sitting on "I'm gonna be late if I don't get a move on"  
Gaea ran full speed over to Christina's house and knocked on the door while panting for breath

Oh, hey Gaea!" Christina smiled. "Great, everyone's here! Now, before we get started, I'd like to show you something." Christina's mother arrived. "You're probably wondering why my mom allowed this practice here. Well, we'll show you."

Christina and her mom held hands and concentrated. An image appeared before the Guardians, showing Mrs. Vandom, about the same age as them.

"This is my mom, at your age. And this..." The image switched. The Guardians' expressions turned to surprise and awe when they saw the new image! They were seeing Mrs. Vandom, in an outfit similar to their battle outfits, battling the same evil they were destined to face. "Is my mom, doing what she did best!" Christina said with a smile.

"Whoa! Your mom... was the Keeper of the Heart? COOL!" Isis said. The other Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Who was the Earth Guardian?" Gaea asked Christina's mum. (A/N: Dun dun dun… here we go!)

The image responded to Gaea's question, projecting an image of a certain blonde (Cornelia, as if you didn't know), using the same powers Gaea now has.

"THAT'S MY MOM!" Gaea gasped.

Aira looked at each of the old guardians, and suddenly she saw a brunette in a guardian outfit creating a blast of water.  
Suddenly her eyes widened. That was her mom! Aira screamed and covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her. She sweatdropped.  
"Hehe. Um...never mind." She said with a cheesy grin.

The next image was that of a dark skinned girl, using Christina's current powers.

"WHOA!" It was Aaliyah's mom, Taranee!

Finally, the image projected a young girl in pigtails (Hay Lin, of course), blowing Metamoorian guards away with a big gust of wind!

"Hey! That's MY mom!" Isis said.

"And my godmother!" Aira answered.

"SWEET!" The two squealed together.

I guess this would be a good time to tell you guys my mom wanted me to invite you round one day," Gaea said with a shrug. "Guess it wont be as bad as I thought now that I've found this out about my mom"

That night…

Gaea was sitting on her computer, making out the last of her birthday party invitations, when her mother walked into the room.

"Hey, mom. I already know what you're gonna say, and I've got it all set up."

"Great!" her mom answered.

After sending the last invitation, Gaea and her mom went outside.

"Uh, mom... there's something I thought you should know." Gaea closed her eyes and concentrated, and within seconds, she was in her Guardian form. Her mom's expression was at first surprise, but it turned to a smile, as she saw her daughter in the same style of outfit she once wore.

"So, I see my friend Will told you about me and the former Guardians," Cornelia said. "I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't think you were ready. Of course, being a Guardian is a big responsibility, as I can relate. But, I know you'll do fine."

"I'll make you proud," Gaea smiled.

Aira walked into the kitchen as she fiddled with one of her blonde-brown pigtails. "Hello Mom." She said as she eyed the brunette. Her mom just looked at her funny and continued washing the dishes.

Aira thrust her hands out and her eyes turned silver as a silvery wisp of magic floated over to a dry dish sitting on the side. She levitated it and put it in the cupboard.

Her mom winked as she turned around. "I see you've been practicing." She grinned, standing against the counter. "Yeah. Now if only we had a water guardian in the house to help wash the dishes faster." Aira smirked.

Irma's eyes widened. "Will told you." Was all she said. Aira grinned and nodded.

Gaea sat down with her mum  
"So does dad know about you..eh..us?"  
"Not yet" Cornelia replied with a smirk "Although he always wondered why I wanted to call you Gaea"  
"Why did you call me that? what does it mean?"  
"It means Goddess of the Earth"  
Gaea and Cornelia both smiled.  
"So How did you handle becoming a guardian?"  
"It took me a while to get my head around it"  
"Well I'm fine with it, in fact I'm better then fine with it, I'm gonna keep training and become stronger, I wont let any ugly evil things destroy nature"  
Cornelia brushed a strand of Gaea's hair from her face  
"A true Goddess." she smiled. "But remember your still just a kid don't ever feel to pressured by it."  
"Mom, I'm nearly 16. I can totally handle it."  
They both smiled at each other again and gave each other a big hug  
"I love you mom"  
"I love you too sweety" (A/N: Awww… nothing like a little revelation of your mom's secret past to bring mother and daughter together.)

Aaliyah smiled as she walked into her living room. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV. As usual.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi Aaliyah! How was your day?"  
"Great!" she sat down next to Taranee. "My friends and I were going threw a few photos of you and your friends when you guys were our age."  
"Uh-huh."  
"...and you looked great in dreadlocks!"  
Taranee's eyes widened and she spit out the Diet Coke she was drinking. "Uhhhhh...Aaliyah can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure!"  
Taranee grabbed Aaliyah by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen.  
"Aaliyah! How did you..."  
Before her mom could finish, Aaliyah held her hands out and created a small yellow ball.  
"Your...your a guardian!"  
"Yep! The guardian of Light! 6 of my other friends are guardians, too!"  
"So that's why you have been stay out late!"  
Aaliyah giggled.  
Cody walked in to the kitchen "What did you say about light?"  
"Nothing!" Taranee and Aaliyah both yelled at the same time.  
"I was just telling Aaliyah that she will be...in the "spot light" during her concert next week!"  
_Good one, Mom!_ Aaliyah thought Taranee gave Aaliyah a wink.

Aira was doing her Science Homework when suddenly she heard her sister scream. She sighed and slammed her pencil down. She walked to the door and looked in. "What now, Al-." She stopped dead in her tracks. There was a dark figure in the window. Suddenly it disappeared. Aira blinked. Had that really happened?

Alex's eyes were still wide with fear. After looking into them for a while, Aira noticed her eyes were...baby blue! "Mom!" She screamed, running down the stairs.

"What!" Irma exclaimed, following Aira back up the stairs. "Look!" Aira exclaimed, pointing at Alex's eyes. Irma blinked and rubbed her eyes. Alex now looked confused. In a flash her eyes returned back to their normal hazel color. Irma turned to Aira. "Alex must have powers, but she isn't the chosen one. You have to tell her nothing, repeat NOTHING!" With that, she walked back downstairs.

Aira took a deep breath and went back to doing her homework (A/N: Oooeeeeoooo! Another plot twist! This may become important later, so stay tuned.)

Gaea and Cornelia had been talking for well over an hour  
"Will you help me practice sometime?" Gaea asked her mum  
"I'd like that" Cornelia replied "but you've got to promise me something"  
"Anything"  
"If you ever get into trouble or have to cross the veil tell me, don't use an astral drop"  
"A what?"  
"It doesn't matter, just promise me you'll talk to me and not use one"  
"I promise"  
Gaea gave her mum another hug and Cornelia gave Gaea a kiss on her forehead

Gaea stood with her mum at shell cave.  
"We always use to come here" Cornelia send reminiscing (sp?)  
"I like it here" Gaea said looking around "Its peaceful"  
"So what did you want to show me?" asked Cornelia  
"This."  
Gaea closed her eyes and concentrated then she was in her guardian form, she then demonstrated her powers to her mother the former Earth guardian.  
Gaea demonstrated her rock flight and her Earth-Splitter move.  
"That was great honey." said Cornelia clapping "You guys will make great guardians"  
Gaea smiled at the thought.

Aira got home from school, changed into shorts and a gray tank-top, and laid on the couch. She was so excited. She was going to dye her hair blue-black on Thursday. She couldn't wait! "Only two more days," She said remembering today was Tuesday.

"I don't know why you're dyeing your hair," Her mom had said, "People would kill to have honey-colored hair like you." But Aira had just rolled her eyes and giggled. She wanted to look like the former air guardian, Hay Lin. After all, she was an Air Guardian, too. She had knew Hay Lin earlier too. She was her godmother. Aira loved her just as much as her real mother. Actually, she had gotten her name from Hay Lin. She had suggested it to her mom, and her mom used it. They were best friends, after all.

Aira grinned and her eyes turned silver as she swept the remote control into the air toward her. Then she turned on the TV.

"Hi mom!" Isis said walking though the door.  
"Hello Isis! what did you do over at Christina's house?" her mom asked.  
"Oh not much. Just 5 of us following in our mom's footsteps in guardian practice. And me being the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar." Isis told her mom "You were the Guardian of Air, right?"  
When Isis said this, Hay Lin gasped. "Your the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar? Who's the new guardian of air?" She questioned.  
"Yes, and the new guardian of air is Aria."  
"No wonder I chose Aria to be my goddaughter... hmm... can I see what you can do with your-" Hay Lin started before Zach came running in.  
"Her what?" He asked.  
"Nothing! Just my... Volcano for the science fair! Mom? want to go and see how it works?" Isis covered up.  
"Sure! Your brother can stay at Irma's house for a while! It would be too messy to see in the house, after all!"


	10. Unexpected and Unwanted Visitors

Plot Twist #2 is coming at ya! Fun and games officially end, and the drama begins here!

Disclaimer: I own Christina, and nobody else. Alex is property of Caitlin, owner of Aira.

Aira woke up. It was a Sunday. "Another Guardian Practice day," She thought with a grin. She put on some pants and a random shirt and ran outside, Skye following right behind her. She jumped on her scooter and put her dog in her backpack. Then she sped down the street.Alex walked out of the door and took her bike out of the garage. "I want to know where Aira goes these days, and I am going find out." With that, she sped down the street, following close behind her older sister, but without getting caught.  
Aaliyah saw Aira fly by on her bike. Aaliyah smiled and caught up with her on her owen bike. She rode next to her. "Hey, Aira! Whats up?"  
A little farther down the the street they met Gaea on her blades"Hiya guys" she said with a cheerie smile  
Aaliyah giggled. "Hey, Gaea!"  
"So whats on the agenda today, animal torture or mass destruction?" she laughed  
"I say mass destruction." Aira said with a giggle. suddenly she spun around. "Did you guys hear something?" She asked, looking on and narrowing her eyes  
"Yeah!" Aaliyah looked around. She diden't see anything. "It must have been a stray cat or something!"  
Yeah, could have been." Aira said, shrugging and continueing to ride. "Let's get to practice now." She sped down the street."Close one," Alex whispered, sweatdropping  
"WAIT UP!" Isis yelled. "Sorry i was late! I had someone come over this morning!"  
Aaliyah smiled. "Hey, Isis! No problem, so Whats up?"  
"Not much... just wish i coulda seen the last few minuits of the Shock game!" Isis told Aaliyah  
Whats the shock games?" Gaea asked puzzeled  
"The basketball game that was on last night." Isis replyed. (A/N: We are referring to the WNBA's Detroit Shock, which indicates that the setting is somewhere in Detroit, Michigan.)  
"So...who won?" Aaliyah asked.  
The home team of course! GO SHOCK!" Isis yelled.  
"Does anything seem weird to you guys?" Gaea asked "I can't put my finger on it but i feel something strange"  
"Hmm.. something does seem odd... ODD! CODE LYOKO!" Isis said.  
"Yeah, I have the strange feeling that someone is following us... Oh well, here we are! Let's practice!" She jumped off her scooter and let Skye out of her bag. Isis held out the heart of Candracar and they transformed.  
"Guys...I have a really weird feeling about this!" Aaliyah looked uneasy. "Its feels like someones watching us.."  
"Whatever it is," Aira started, creating a gust of wind in her palm. "We are going to beat it to the ground." She smirked as she created a tornado. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she said, flying up into the air.  
Aaliyah created a bolt of lightning and struck a few trashcans with it. The trashcans went flying but, nothing showed up behind them.  
"Maybe it really is just a stray cat." Aira said, floating back down to the ground. "I was kinda looking foreward to beating someone up, we haven't had very much action being guardians, have me?" Aira said, shrugging with a grin,  
"Yeah..." Aaliyah shruged. "Lets get back to practicing!" She smiled and created a ball of light.  
I dont like this" Gaea said worriedshe placed her hands flat on the ground and closed her eyes, she felt a familiar tingling through her body and heard a sound, like the voice of the Earth."Theres definatly something watching us" she said."Are you sure?" Aira asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow"Please just trust me" Gaea said "I can talk with the Earth, I know theres more then just us here"  
Hmm... I hope it isnt an enemy..." Isis mutterd  
"How are we going to find...it?" She asked, looking at Gaea.  
Ill see if I can focus on it"Gaea closed her eyes again, she concentrated harder on the presence, she felt footsteps on the Earth."There!" she exclaimedHer eyes shot open and she lifted her hands from the ground raising the Earth a few feet away with them  
"AAHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Aira jerked. She recognized that voice! "ALEX!" She screeched, running over to her little sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Get awayyy from me. W-who are you?" Alex exclaimed, scrambling away. "I'm your sister, sherlock!" She said, putting her hands on my hips. "No you're not...you-you are a freak!" She said, running off. "WELL SAME TO YOU!" Aira yelled after her. "Get back here!" She yelled, taking off after her little sister. "Don't tell mom what you found out!" She yelled, when she couldn't run any more.  
Well, that was weird," Christina sweatdropped.  
Gaea walked over to aira and placed a hand on her shoulder"Im so sorry" she said looking upset "I had no idea that it was your sister watching us..."Gaea hung her head and faced the floor  
"No biggie." Aira said, grinning. Then she mumbled under her breath, "That brat. I am so gonna tell Mom when I get back about her following us." She turned back to her friends. "Let's get back to practice," She said, giving her friends a reassuring smile  
Gaea brightened up and smiled."Im gonna sit out for a while" she said "I still feel funny, whatever it was i was feeling I don't think it was just your sister setting it off, I may have just ate something that didnt agree with me but Ill sit out for a while anyway"Gaea went and sat under a tree (Which had grown when she used her powers on alex) and closed her eyes.  
"Uhh...ZACARYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Isis yelled. "ye-ye-yes?"Zach asked, coming out of a bush he was hiding in. "You.Better.Get.out.of.here.NOW. and. do. NOT. tell. mom. that. you. followed. us!" Isis said, her face beet red. "yes ma'am!" Zach said, running away as fast as he could to get away from his sister. 'Man, if she was in Gundam SEED she would be a beserker!' Zach thought.  
"I...feel a bit funny, too. But, I'll keep practiceing." Aaliyah said. She knew Cody wasen't watching her because, he was off with his girl friend. Aaliyah shuddered at the thought of Cody's gf. She hated her so much! But, she had no idea why.  
Gaea found herself in pure darkness, was this some type of dream? did she fall asleep?she stumbled through the darkness trying to find...well, anything. she saw a light, she ran towards it and froze. a big dark figure stood before her, the light came from behind him so she couldnt make out any details. just that it was BIG."Soon Guardian..." it said in a cold voice.it then lunged for her and she screamed...  
Aaliyah ran over to Gaea. "Are you ok ?" she asked  
Gaea's eyes shot open, she looked around for the thing and saw Aaliyah stood over her, Gaea threw her arms around Aaliyah and a small tear formed in her eye"I had the most terrible...I dont know dream? vision maybe." she sighedshe let go of Aaliyah and faced her"We may be in trouble..." she said fearfully  
Aaliyah gasped. "Trouble?" she asked, in a worried voice. "What kind of trouble?"  
Gaea shook her head"I don't know" she said worridly "I just know that it felt evil, very evil"  
"Sounds like it." Aira said. Suddenly she heard some kind of sound behind her. She turned around. It was a portal! The first portal she had ever seen! "Guys, turn around!" She said, pointing excidetly at the blue swirly-thing  
Uh-oh. Looks like Gaea was right," Christina gulped.  
"What should we do guys?" Gaea asked, she stood up and backed away slightly with the others  
"We probably should wait. If what my mom said about these things is true, something bad might be coming this way," Christina said.  
"So, we should just close it up, right? That should be easy enough. Isis, your the keeper of the Heart. You do it." Aira said to her godsister. "I'll try," Isis said, walking up. "But how?"  
"Just point the Heart at the portal. If you need any help, we'll use our own powers to give you a hand," Christina instructed. "I should know how this works. My mom WAS the last Keeper, and she taught me everything we need to know."  
Isis did this and the portal was quickly closed. "Close one " Aira said with a grin. "Now are we gonna practice or what?"  
"Just hurry before anything comes through" Gaea said"That dream really got you freaked out didn't it" said Aira "Your not usually this worried about things""You didn't see what I saw" Gaea replied softly "You didn't feel that terrible presence..."  
"Welll... i did feel something bad." Isis said.  
"It's okay, Gaea. We're here for you." Aira said, smiling weakly at her friend. "Oh gosh, I gotta go. I need to give Mom a punishment for Alex." She grinned sneakily and put Skye back in her backpack. "Cya guys." She said transforming back into her normal self. Then she rode off back to her house  
"Ohhh... I gotta tell mom about Zach too... gomen! Ja!" Isis said, skating away.-----at Isis's house-----"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM! ZACH WAS WATCHING OUR PRACTICE!" she yelled. "ZACHARYYY!" Hay Lin yelled


	11. Friends No More?

A/N: YAYSIES! I got a review!

chanchi76: Thanks for the positive comments. I have read "Guardians: A New Beginning" and it is quite nice, too. Thanks again!

On to chapter 10! And, well, you might wanna grab those Kleenexes for today's tearjerker.

Gaea walked home slowely, still shaken by the vision and in deep thought.  
'I've gotta get a grip' she thought 'this thing has seriously freaked me out'  
She thought of the figure again and its words, soon... soon what? what happens soon?  
she thought of how cold everything had been in the vision  
'maybe mom can help' she thought.  
she turned her head to the darkened sky  
"Whatever happens..." she said softly "I hope we're strong enough..."

"Big... pounding... HEADACH!" Isis and Zach yelled after their mom was done yelling at Zach. "Well... Mac n' cheese might help... a asprin too." isis said, getting the asprin, and handing zach one and a bottle of water. "I'll make the mac n' cheese... gomen about earlier. I- i just was wondering where you were going so much." Zach told Isis. "It's okay Zach. just if you ever do that again, watch out. and DONT tell a soul about that. Mom knows, but only because she was a gaurdian when she was my age." Isis told Zach.

Gaea walked into her house and saw her mum  
"Hi mum" she said  
"Hi honey" Cornelia turned to Gaea "Whats wrong sweetheart, you look upset"  
"I had this terrible vision"  
"oh" Cornelia walked over to Gaea and put a hand around her, "What about?"  
"Some weird creature threataning me...us"  
"what kind of creature?"  
"I don't know, it's my first time seeing one just...evil, I could feel it, so cold"  
Gaea gave a visible shiver.

After they were done eating and their headaecs were gone, Isis asked if she could tell Zach about being a gaurdian. "Yeah, go ahead Isis." Hay Lin said.  
0-0-0-0-after Isis tells Zach about being a gaurdian0-0-0-0-0  
"Woahhhhhh! I wish there could be boy gaurdians! that would be totally cool!" Zach said, after thinking about what Isis had told him. "Mhmh. You wouldnt. You have to practice alot, and we will eventually get into alot of fights with evil things." Isis told him.

Cornelia and Gaea were still talking.  
"I knew we were gonna face some bad stuff" Gaea said "but until today I didn't realise HOW bad."  
"You will do fine" Cornelia assured her "You'll always have your friends with you"

Aira got home. "Mom, MOM!" She yelled, running in to the kitchen. "I know everything, Air. I convinced her that she must have been dreaming and that you were in your room, still sleeping." Irma said, holding her daughters shoulders. "Did she believe you?" She asked. "Only a little," Her mother said truthfully, "But maybe she will forget about it." "Yeah," Aira said quietly. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." She said running upstairs. "Okay, honey." Irma called after her.

Gaea walked into her room and laid on her bed, she grabbed the remote for her stereo and played the CD that was in.  
'I've got to get stronger...' she thought depressingly 'we all have if we're to survive'

Aira looked in on her sister and then walked to her own room. "I hope Gaea feels better." She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she collapsed ontop of her bed, asleep.

_A shadowy figure drained the light from the sun and everything went dark. Her friends lay around her, unconscious. Her head was pounding and the figure approached her. She screamed out for help as loud as she could until she fell back onto the ground. _

Aira jerked awake, with sweat all over her forehead. "Omigod, good. It was just a dream." She said, breathlessly. She put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Maybe I just need some water." She said, going into the bathroom to get some. She turned on the faucet, and was filling up her cup when all of a sudden the shower went on. She looked at the steam coming out and guessed it was really hot. The door swung shut by itself and it locked. Aira pounded on it as hard as she could. suddenly the hot water started to go around her feet. It was scolding hot. She jumped on the toilet seat and screamed, "HELP!" Suddenly the doorknob turned and Alex opened it. "What's your problem." She asked. "T-the water." She looked down, but the water was gone and the shower wasn't on either. "Nevermind," She mumbled going back into her room and to sleep. "She's crazy," Alex rolled her eyes going back to her own room.

Gaea tossed and turned in her bed.  
_She looked around at the barren landscape, littered with dead trees and blacked soil. The dark cloudy sky roared with thunder. she was alone. she heard the same eerie voice as before  
"Soon"_

Gaea shot up in bed, sweating and gasping for breath  
"What's happening with me?" she asked quietly

Aaliyah opened her frount door.

"Hey." She said, walking into her living room. Aaliyah wasen't in the best mood. Ever since Gaea hade that dream, she has had this weird feeling. She coulden't exaclty explain it, it felt like something was about to happen. And sure enough, that "something" was sitting next to Cody along with the rest of her family in the living room.  
"Is that your little sister, Cody?" Cody's girlfriend, Jessica asked in a very perky, annoying voice.  
No, I'm the maid. Aaliyah rolled her eyes. She sighed. "Yes, its me! Aaliyah! Remeber?" She coulden't stand this girl! Duh, she know me!  
"Sorry, I forgot!" she giggled.  
"Are you ok Aaliyah?" Cody asked.  
"I'm fine. I'll be in my room if you need me." She walked up stairs and into her room.

"Hey mom? Can you keep Zach away from my room for a while? I dont feel good." Isis asked her mom. "Yeah." Hay Lin told her. Isis went to bed, and had a dreamless sleep for a while.  
**dream**  
_Isis saw her friends all fighting something, and her getting kidnapped. 'ISIS!' everyone yelled, as she was getting taken away. 'LEAVE ME! I WILL FIND A WAY OUT!' she yelled back to them._  
**end dream**  
When Isis woke up, Hay Lin was shaking her, and she was getting worried looks from Zach. "Isis! Are you alright? You were screaming!" Hay Lin said worridly. "  
"sis?" Zach said.  
"I-i- I'm alright. It was just a bad dream." _that i hope never happens_

Aira automatically called all her friends. She called Gaea first. "Gaea, wanna have a sleepover tonight at my house or someone else's house if that's cool. I just had a weird dream, too! Maybe we should all talk about it to see what's going on!" Gaea said okay and automatically got off to call half of the girls. Aira called the other half. Pretty soon everything is ready, except for Isis, whom she still had to call. "Yeah, Isis? Wanna have a sleepover?It will either be at my house, or your house if it's okay. Everyone else can go, I just had to ask you." She said.

Okay! I have to tell you the dream... how about since last time it was at your house, it's at my house?" Isis asked, writing 'can i have a sleepover 2night' on a peice of paper and getting a nod from her mom. "My mom said it's alright! we could sleep in the new tent!" Isis told Aira.

_Gaea found herself in the dark landscape again but this time she wasn't alone, she was surrounded by skelatons but...they were walking. they walked around her, no...they marched around her, it was an army. thousands of undead warriors marching across the land.  
"Soon, all worlds will be mine" said the eerie voice again_

"NOOOO!" Gaea shot up and opened her eyes.  
She was in her math class with her fellow students staring blankly at her.  
"May I be excused?" she asked "I don't feel very well"  
the teacher agreed and Gaea ran to the bathroom. She felt cold, she looked in the mirror and saw her pale complextion. for the first time EVER she was truly frightened and she needed her friends...

Aira had called everyone and it was okay with them all. The sleepover was at Isis'. Everything was planned out. All she had to do now was pack. She put in her pajamas, an extra change of clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, her brush and some elastics, her stuffed dog, Ghiro and the mini one, Chibi, and lastly she put in her CD Player. Then she sat her Averatec laptop at the bottom just in case, and picked up Skye. See, since Hay Lin was her godmother, she was allowed to bring Skye over. Hay Lin knew Aira and Skye were inseperable, and she could do nothing about that. So she put Skye on her leash and into her backpack and walked downstairs. "I'm going to Isis' now!" She said, as she walked out the door and down the street to her house.

"Mom" she called "Dad"  
"Yes sweetheart" Cornelia called back "Your fathers out getting grocerys"  
"Did you ever have strange visions when you was a guardian?" Gaea sounded casual but she was worried.  
"Not personally, Why?"  
"I keep having these terrible visions and they're getting worse."  
"what are they about?"  
"some guy, he keeps saying soon. my latest one involved an army of undead"  
"Do the other girls know?"  
"Not yet, they know about my first vision but not my others, Ill tell them tonight at the sleepover. Thats still ok isnt it?"  
"Sure honey, Just be carful ok."  
Gaea and Cornelia hugged, then Gaea packed her stuff for the sleep over

Aira knocked on the door. "AIRA!" Hay Lin exclaimed, encasing her in a group hug. "Hey, Mom." Aira choked up, backing up. She usually called Hay Lin Mom, as Isis did with Irma. They were pretty much one big family, after all. Suddenly Gaea walked up. "Hi Gaea!" Hay Lin and Aira said at the same time, hugging her. "We're a hugging family." Aira said with a sweatdrop. Isis walked up to the doorway. "Hi Aira and Gaea!" She exclaimed. "Maylu and Layla are already over." "Cool!" Aira said.

Gaea tried smiling but failed miserably.  
"Whats wrong?" asked Aira  
"I have some really bad news" Gaea said depressingly

"Don't worry." Aira said, patting her on the back. "We are going to talk about all of these horrible dreams tonight in the tent. Everyone has been having them.(the dreams)" Isis led them outside to the huge tent and Maylu and Layla had already set up their sleeping bags. Aira rolled out hers next to Layla's and Gaea rolled out her's next to Aira's. "Now we just need to wait for Christina and Aaliyah, right Isis?" She asked. "Right." Isis answered

"Hopefully they'll be here soon" said Gaea "Maybe after we talk about this I can actually get some sleep"

"Yeah, I would like to get some sleep, too." Aira said, letting Skye out of her backpack and letting her run around the yard. She turned back. "Hey, look! There is Aaliyah and Christina now!" "Hi guys!" Aaliyah said, walking into the tent, Christina following close behind. "Well, we're all here now. Whaddya wanna do? It's only 3:00." Aira said.

I feel like I could sleep for a week" said Gaea "But we have more important things to deal with first..."

"Let's talk about the dreams tonight when it gets dark and after we eat dinner." Aira said with a grin. "But right now, let's play something outside!"

"yeah!"

"Okay, so, what do you wanna do now?" Aira asked, once they were all outside.

"Hmm.. Eat? No... Truth or Dare?" Isis asked.

"Im gonna sit out" Gaea said sitting down

"Ah, please play with us, Gaea! The way to get rid of the shame, is to play a game!" Aira said, grinning. "Shame? It's the dreams that are bothering her." Aaliyah said. "Yeah, but it rhymes." Aira said, putting her hand behind her head and sweatdropping.

"Aaliyah's right, I dont feel very fun right now, And anyway its not a big deal if im not included" Gaea said turning away from the group  
"Come on Gaea" Aira pleaded "We're all friends here"  
Gaea stood up and slammed her hands down on the table  
"No we're not" she said bluntly  
"Wha...What do you mean?" Aira asked shocked.  
The others stared at her wide-eyed.  
"We all know Im just the spare wheel in the group, you lot are all friends and the only reason Im here is cause I was 'chosen', If I wasn't a guardian you never would have been 'friends' with me. Friends help and listen to each other, We're teammates, we work toghther. That was made painfully clear tonight when I had a serious and possibly life-threatening problem and Aira wanted to play games."  
"Gaea we..." started christina before she was cut of  
"Save it." Gaea cut in, even angrier. "There is something bad coming and when it comes I WILL be there to fight it but please don't keep saying we're friends just because we're guardians."  
Tears formed in Gaea's eyes.  
"Gaea..." started Aira  
Gaea ignored her and turned to leave.  
"Ive warned you to watch your back, I'm not needed anymore, go back to acting like everythings ok..."  
And with that Gaea left and began her walk home crying along the way.  
"Friends..." she said to herself "I never had them before and I was fine, I don't need people now, pretending to be my friend just because we share a destiny"

Aira stared in shock. She closed her eyes as tears formed. "If only you knew, Gaea." She whispered, before running in the opposite direction to her house down the street.

Aira ran as fast as she could and opened the door to her house. She slammed the door behind her and put her arm over her eyes as she ran up the stairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, walking in. "Leave me alone." She said, taking Skye out of her backpack.

Alex glared and then spun around and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Why does this always happen Skye?" She asked, petting the dog. "I make friends, and then I always do something to mess it up. Why do I always have to make stupid jokes that aren't even funny at the wrong time?" She asked her dog. Skye's eyes widened and she crawled over and curled up right next to her owner. "Thanks, Skye." Aira whispered, smiling and petting Skye.

"At least I have you, Skye." She smiled through her tears as she rolled over on her bed and closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest.

Gaea walked into her house, Her dad sat on the couch and Cornelia was laid next to him with her head rested on his knees. Her dad was leaned over and they were kissing. Uhh... mushy parent stuff she thought  
"Hi guys Im home" Gaea said trying to sound cheerful, She didn't want her parents to worry even though in actual fact she was miserable.  
Cornelia sat up at the sound of Gaea's voice.  
"Whats wrong honey?" she asked "Weren't you suppose to be staying over at your friends?"  
"What friends?" Gaea muttered under her breath. She then spoke more loudly "No change of plan."  
"You should have called at this time Gaea" her dad said worridley "I would have picked you up."  
"Thats ok dad, I just needed to walk. I'm kind of tired I think Im going to go upstairs and rest"  
Gaea walked over to Cornelia and leaned down and gave her a hug, she then gave her dad a hug, he also kissed her forehead.  
"see you later princess" he said softly.  
Gaea then went upstairs and laid on her bed where she started crying once more.

What shall happen, now that Gaea's dreams have gotten the best of her? Will M.A.G.I.C.A.L. be able to co-exist? And, who is this evil force haunting Gaea's dreams? The answers to these questions will be revealed in chapter 11, so come on back!


	12. Sirius

Chapter 12! Today, we meet the baddie plaguing Gaea's dreams, and Aira attempts to smooth things out with Gaea. Will she succeed? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: See all other chapters.

Gaea awoke the following morning, she had more dreams through the night, each was worse then the one before.  
Gaea walked downstairs and found her mom  
"Morning mom" she said  
"Hi sweetheart," Cornelia said "What have you got planned today, going out with your friends?"  
"No!" Gaea scoffed, that word made her heart ache "I think Im going to go to the shell cave and practice my powers, is that ok?"  
"of course but be descreet about it" Cornelia smiled "I don't want to here about a portion of heatherfield sinking on the news"  
Gaea giggled, talking with her mum made her feel a little better.  
"Ok Im going to get ready" Gaea said  
She ran back upstairs to get dressed

Aira walked down the street to the beach. Then she climbed over and a second later she was facing Shell Cave. "Nice place to be alone." Aira said to herself, climbing on top of a rock. She went through her backpack until she found her CD Player. She put in her mixed CD and started listening to the first song.

**Hear Me**

_Hear me  
Hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the cave. It was so peaceful. No one to bother her; she could just sit alone listening to her music...

Gaea stood in the clearing outside the shell cave.  
'Guess this is as good a place as any to train' Gaea thought  
she placed her palm on the ground and closed her eyes, she sent waves of magical energy into the ground around the shell cave and shook the ground like a tremor, she isolated the tremor so it went no further then the area around the shell cave, as her mum said she didn't want to level Heatherfield with an earthquake

"Ack!" Aira screamed, flying into the air in order to not get hit by the earthquake. She hovered steadily and then landed on the ground. She peaked over to the other side of the cave. Her blonde-brown hair was tied in a high ponytail and she had on spongebob pajama pants and a matching shirt. (she didn't bother to change.)

Suddenly Aira gasped. "Gaea!" She exclaimed, running up to her friend

"Aira!" Gaea gasped "I...I didn't know anyone else was here."  
"Did you make that earthquake?"  
"Yeah, I was training."  
"Gaea I..."  
"I should probably get going" Gaea cut her off  
Gaea turned to leave

Gaea, please." Aira said desperately, turning to her friend. "It was my fault for yesterday. I shouldn't have made that joke. I'm so stupid. I'll understand if you leave, I just wanted to tell you that." She said, her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm sorry," She whispered, looking down and turning away to leave.

"Its not just the joke its everything" Gaea said turning back around to face Aira "You lot all have your friendship in your happy little world and I'm only there when its Guardian stuff."  
"Thats not true" Aira pleaded  
Gaea shook her head  
"It is" she sighed. "All I am to everyone is the Earth Guardian, chosen to save the world. Nothing more."

Aira put her arm around Gaea. "No. We see you as only one thing: A friend. Friendship is the ultimate power. Without you we would be M.A.I.C.A.L. Without you, our group isn't whole. We need you, Gaea. You are our friend. Even if we weren't magical, you would still be our friend. I met everyone else when we were guardians, well, except for Isis. Please, please stay in the group. We need you." She said, giving Gaea pleading eyes.

I'm always going to be a guardian, even if I'm not a friend, I never would have left, especially with whats to come. Why do you think I was training today, I'll still be there to fight when Im needed" Gaea said softly "As for the friend thing, well, I still have a lot of things to work out, I'm sorry..."  
Gaea broke free or Aira's arms and turned to walk away, Tears stung her eyes and the cold wind nipped at her skin as she moved away.

Aira stared at Gaea in disappointment and surprise as tears stung in her eyes. "Gaea, what is wrong with you! You're not the only one with problems! Me and Isis have been having dreams too! So stop complaining. We try to be friends with you but you just push away! How do you know we don't really think of you as a friend? We do think of you as a friend! A best friend! And the way you have been acting upsets us, but all you do is run away! Friends are more important than fighting." Aira exclaimed, glaring and turning away. "We just want to be your friend. Why don't you trust us?" She whispered, before looking down and crossing her arms. More tears stung in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She turned to leave and started to walk back onto the beach and then up into the city, still thinking over what she had said...

Gaea stopped again as she heard Aira's words, she turned around as Aira walked off and shouted after her.  
"Its all very easy for you to keep throwing that word around isnt it?" Gaea said slightly angrily "You don't know anything about my life before being a guardian, you had friends before all this but I never!"  
Gaea's face turned sad when the words came out and she remembered her life before  
"I never had any so called friends, I was a loner, no one even wanted to be friends with me and now, in one instant Im suppose to have 6 best friends, It doesn't work like that Aira. Don't tell me how I should feel about this when you don't know the first thing about me!"  
Gaea brushed the tears from her eyes  
"Now you know why I dont believe in friendship, and Im sorry if you can't understand that, but then how could you?"

Aira heard the words, but tried not to. Her knuckles turned white and the tears kept streaming down her face. "Gaea! You think you know everything about me! You think I can't be trusted and that I'm not you're friend. BUT I AM! YOU KEEP THINKING THAT WE'RE NOT, BUT WE AREE! YOU ARE BEING RUDE! NO WONDER WHY YOU NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS! YOU DON'T TRUST ANYBODY EXCEPT **YOURSELF!**" Aira burst into tears and ran to her house. _How could she think I have tons of friends? I never kept them long enough! I'm a loner, too. Doesn't she wonder why I'm so shy?_

Aira ran into her house crying. She went straight to her room. Once she laid down on her bed, though, she thought about what she had said. She realized the mean things she said and the tears streamed down her face faster. Why had she said that? Why had she been so mean to Gaea? "I'm sorry, Gaea, I'm so sorry." Aira whispered, before closing her eyes.

**Sirius**

Sirius paced around in Shell Cave, seeing the events of what happened. "Well, well, well." He snickered, grinning evilly. "If Aira and Gaea don't want to be friends, then maybe we can just put them on different sides." He snapped his fingers, and disappeared into the shadows.

He reappeared in Aira's room. He took hold of her and with another snap of his finger he was in his hide-out.

**Aira**

"Where-where am I?" She asked, looking in the darkness. Sirius grinned and came out of the shadows.

"Welcome to your new home." He laughed. Aira stared at him, and then screamed.

Gaea sat on the beach, her knees hugged to her chest and tears streaming down her face.  
When did everything get so complicated? was she really that bad of a person? she didn't mean to hurt Aira but she also couldn't help how she felt.

She looked out over the water and wiped another tear from her cheek.  
"Maybe I should apolagize to Aira" she said  
"I don't think that will be happening" said a voice  
Gaea eyes went wide, she jumped up and backed up, she knew that voice, it was the same cold voice that haunted her. She turned and found herself face to face with a tall man.  
"Who are you?" she asked, she knew the answer of course, it was the evil they were to fight.  
"The names sirius" he smirked "I've come with a proposition for you"  
Gaea looked at him quizzically, he waved his hand and a ripple of energy apeared in front of Gaea, an image appeared in the center of the ripple, it showed Aira sat in darkness. Gaea gasped.  
"What have you done with her? give her back" she demanded  
Sirius gave an evil laugh  
"Wouldn't it be nice if things were that easy" he smirked "Any way why would you care after that last arguement, all the hurtful things said?"  
"You've been spying on us?"  
"Of course, now for my proposition" he smiled "I'll release Aira IF you join me"  
Gaea gasped again and went wide eyed  
"Why me?" she asked "Why none of the other guardians?"  
Sirius laughed again, he held out his hand and a sword materialised in it, he swung at Gaea, She leapt effortlessly in the air, she backflipped and avoided the blade, she landed slightly of balance on the soft sand. In an instant she had tranformed into her guardian form.  
"You've shown exponential progress with your powers, truely marvelous, and believe me I don't say that often" he smiled. "Anyway, You've seen the visions Ive sent you, You know you can't win BUT you can save Aira...whats your choice?"  
Gaea sighed, it was her fault that Aira was captured, if she hadn't been argueing with her then she might have been more on guard.  
"You win..." Gaea said sadly "Release Aira and I'll join you

Aira saw everything that was happening. "No!" She screamed, trying to open the bubble that enclosed her. Suddenly Sirius appeared, Gaea standing by his side. Sirius opened Aira's jail cell and flung her against the wall, followed by Gaea, who was too flung against the wall.

Aira opened her eyes and looked at Gaea. "Don't do this, Gaea." She said. "I'm sorry about everything. It was all my fault." She said, looking at Gaea meaningly.

"Oh, it won't be that easy, little miss guardian of Air." Sirius said, putting his hand on her shoulder, and putting his other on Gaea's shoulder. "How could you been so stupid, Gaea? You think I would miss the oppurtunity to keep two guardians?" Gaea gasped as Sirius set a tracking device on each of them. "Wherever you go, I will know. Whatever you say, I will hear. Whatever you do, I will see." He grinned, and he started to disappear from view. "If you disobey, you will be punished, **severely**" His voice echoed, as he disappeared.

"Aira I...I'm so sorry" Gaea started, her tone then turned angry "Uhhh how could I have been so stupid!"  
"It's not your fault" Aira said putting her hand on Gaea's shoulder "Your heart was in the right place, You did it to help me, does this mean we ARE friends?" she asked  
Gaea forced a smile through her anger  
"Its a start, we still have a lot to work through" Gaea replied "I'm sorry for everything I said, I never meant to hurt you but as I said the whole friend thing is new to me and I can't just change how I feel overnight..."  
"I understand" Aira said comfortingly "But now we have bigger things to worry about"  
"Yeah, what are we going to do now? Ive really messed things up this time"

It was both our faults, Gaea. If we didn't fight it never would have happened. Let's just try to forget about it. It sucks that we have these tracking devices. Now we don't even have the freedom of speech." Aira said, looking down and then back up at Gaea.

"What are we going to do?" Gaea asked, a desperate expression on their face.

"I don't know. And who knows what Sirius has in store for us." Aira said suddenly, her eyes wide. "Gosh, we really messed things up."

Well, the good news is Gaea and Aira are back on the fast track towards regaining their friendship. The bad news; They're now being hunted by Sirius. What will our girls do? Keep checking in to find out!


	13. The Betrayal

**Candracar**

"This is most troublesome" Tibor exclaimed

"Yes Tibor, two of the guardians are in the grasp of evil forces, this is very grave indeed." said the oracle

"Should preperations be made to choose new guardians?"

"Not yet, They haven't joined sirius on their own violation so there is yet hope, this choice was forced upon them.""

"But Gaea joined willingly"

"She joined to help Aira, for now we will watch, as we have always done."

**Heatherfield**

"I think we should stay away from the other guardians!" Gaea exclaimed

"What?" Aira said shocked "Are you serious, we need them!

"We're walking spys, we can't risk putting them in more danger""

"Maybe your right..." said Aira sadly

"Since everyone thinks Ive left the group anyway I won't have a problem with avoiding everyone, They'll think I'm still not talking, so no one will care if I don't turn up but you..."

"Me what?"

"Your little miss 'be there and be cheerie', They'll probably want to know whats going on if you don't show up."

"This sucks!" Aira spat "First we fall out and now we work for Sirius!"

"I know but at the moment there's nothing we can do." Said Gaea sighing "We just have to ride things out...

"We should also stay together. I mean, who knows what could happen if we are seperated..." Aira said, clutching her knees to her chest as she sat on the ground.

"Good point. Wanna have a sleepover at my house?" Gaea asked.

"Sure," Aira said, getting up. "Let's go, it's starting to get dark."

Gaea and Aira walked to Gaea's house

"Who'd have thought it huh..." Said Gaea"

What?" asked Aira confused

Tthe last sleepover I yelled at you and now it's just us two, pretty ironic huh.

""Yeah, too bad it wasn't under better circumstances"

"You mean working for team evil?""

Yeah that"

Gaea stoped in her tracks "What if this puts my parents in danger? My mum is you know who..."

Aw, man, I forgot about that... But if we go to my house that puts my Mom AND my little sister in danger. Where are we going to go?" Aira asked, sitting back down.

"Ugh, we need somewhere to stay that won't put anyone in danger." Gaea said, rubbing her head. "But where?" Aira said.

"This is getting complicated" sighed Gaea, she thought for a bit "More so then normal I mean""I know, Still, we have to think of something""

We could do a round robin" suggested Gaea.

Aira looked at her questioningly" I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying at yours and you ring your mom and Tell her your staying at mine""

Thats a good idea" "Still, that only explains why we're not at home, we still have to find somewhere to stay that keeps people safe

"Um...maybe we can go to the abandone field and you could use your powers to build a house made of earth. Do you think you could do it?" Aira asked, looking at Gaea questioningly.

"I might," Gaea answered. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."Aira grinned as the two got up.

Christina had been informed of the situation concerning Gaea and Aira from Candracar, and called an emergency Guardian meeting.

"This is bad, guys. First we get into a fight, now we have to fight not only this Sirius guy, but probably Gaea and Aira as well.

"The other Guardians knew Gaea meant well, and her dreams put her in a lot of stress. Now, they were being backed into a corner. "Luckily, Candracar supplied us with tracking devices of our own, allowing us to locate Sirius and our friends. According to this, Gaea and Aira are at the abondoned field. We'll sneak in, using the Heart's invisibility powers, and grab the tracking devices."

"But, won't Sirius be looking for a fight? And, what about Gaea and Aira?"

"Gaea only accepted Sirius to save Aira. She still thinks we think she's left the team, but we don't. We'll just have to convince her of that. And, they're both working against their will. And, as for a fight... allow me to inroduce you to our secret weapon." Christina closed her eyes and concentrated on Candracar. When she felt that she found what she was looking for, she opened her eyes. "ALENA! I summon you!"

Instantly, Alena appeared before the Guardians. "I am here, Christina." She turned to the others. "I am Alena, keeper of the Aurameres. I have learned of your situation, and shall help in any way I can."

The girls transformed, turned invisible, and headed off to perform their first official duty as Guardians.

Gaea and Aira had told their parents about the sleepover, and then headed to the abandoned field. Gaea built the small hut using all the earth power she could summon and they sat there for a while, in silence.

Suddenly Sirius appeared. "You're friends are here." He said. "Get ready to fight."

"I don't see anyone." Aira said, glaring at him. "They are invisible, NOW I SAID GET READY TO FIGHT!" Sirius yelled, forcing the two guardians to transform.

"I'd rather die than fight," Aira said, still glaring at him after she transformed.

"Too bad that's not an option." Sirius smirked, before blasting the two guardians, brainwashing them. A second later, they both had as much evil inside of them as Sirius. "That was simple. They both have evil inside them already, wasn't that hard." He smirked, before commanding them to attack. He waved his hand, and he made the group of guardians and Alena visible.

"This should be fun." Sirius smirked, leaning back against the wall

Aira sneered at the guardians. "WINDY TORNADO!" She screeched, hurling it at the guardians. The guardians sucked into it, Sirius laughing evilly all the while. Gaea put her hand to the ground and created an earthquake under the tornado. The tornado shook and the guardians and Alena tumbled out.

Sirius laughed. "You guys will never defeat me. I can drown the light out of anyone! And now the two quarreling guardians have no more good in them AT ALL!" He smirked.

Aira and Gaea both used all their strength to blow the guardians back.

"Retreat." Sirius said. When they did so, he snapped his finger and the three disappeared, back to their hide-out.


	14. The Rescue

A/N: Me/Christina: We're back!

Me: Sorry it took so long. A MASSIVE case of group writer's block infected us, and caused the delay between chapters to be longer than I anticipated. But we're back!

Christina: As you may know, Aira and Gaea abandoned us, and were captured and turned evil by that nasty Sirius. Our first attempt at getting them back was met with resistance. But, I have a plan. Will it work? Will M.A.G.I.C.A.L. be reunited? Let's find out!

Me: But first, the usual: I own nothing except the person standing next to me.

Christina: Let's go!

"THIS STINKS!" Christina growled. "Two of our friends are working for this Sirius guy. We need a plan."

"Yeah! I can't belive Gaea and Aira did that!" Aaliyah said, looking down. "Anyone got an idea?"

"They've been brainwashed. We need to find some way to break the spell. Let's see what the Oracle has in mind." And, with that, the 5 remaining Guardians and Alena teleported to Candracar.

"Oracle! Aira and Gaia have been--" Isis started.  
"Isis, i already know."

Meanwhile...

Aira and Gaea sat there. "I can't believe we were ever on their side." Aira spat, staring at the ground, still brainwashed.

"Yeah, what losers." Gaea agreed.

The two sat there in silence for a while. Suddenly Sirius walked out. "Tomorrow, apprentice's, we are going to take a little trip to Metamoor to pay a visit to the Princess." He said with a smirk.

Aira and Gaea grinned. "Sounds fun." Aira said, smirking.

"Ah MY guardians" said Sirius evily "Soon everything will be mine. And soon you may even get the chance to destroy Candracar itself" He laughed evily.  
Gaea and Aira stood to either side of him, smirking.

The two girls stood, transformed, in front of a misty pink-purple portal(they are pink-purple in the books unless I'm mistaken). Sirius walked in behind them as they stepped through the portal. "I can't wait to see the look on the princess' face when she sees us." Aira laughed, as they snuck in the shadows as for no one in the village to see them.

Sirius just smiled evilly that his plan to brainwash the guardians was working and soon he would have the princess too. Sirius, you are such a genius, he though vainly as they continued to get closer to the castle.

"Maybe after we get rid of the princess" Gaea said evily, and with a grin "We can cause some random destruction"  
"I like that plan" added Aira laughing  
"Now girls" sirius smirked "They'll be plenty of time for that after we destroy candracar. after that you will have whole worlds as your playground for destruction..."  
"Good" smirked Gaea as they drew closer to the palace  
"but first lets go pay out 'respects' to the princess" Sirius laughed.

Aira and Gaea defeated the guards positioned at the entrance at the castle, and quickly defeated all of the other guards that stood outside the door to the princess' room. Aira kicked the door open as they ran in, to find the room empty.

"Where is she!" Aira said angrily, as the two guardians destroyed almost everything in the room trying to find her

"come out come out where ever you are little princess" Gaea smirked

"She's not here!" Spat Sirius "Where could she be? this must be the work of those guardian brats"

"Well looks like we'll have to deal with them" laughed Aira

"I coulden't have put it better myself" Gaea added

"Or, we could go take care of Queen Elyon!" Aira giggled, crossing her arms.

Gaea nodded, as Sirius smiled evilly. "Now, now. We will take care of her once kidnap the Princess."

Aira nodded. But in the back of her head, she was thinking, _What is happening? What is wrong with me?_

Gaea walked behind Sirius and next to Aira. She was walking silently, thinking to herself. She was feeling a strange feeling. All the evil acts they were commiting didn't feel right, they didn't feel natural, like it was against her will but she had no control over it. She shock the thoughts from her head and continued walking.

Back in Candracar...

Christina was downtrodden. She thought about all the great times MAGICAL used to have. The revelation of their powers, the first practice, the flying, dancing, pink raccoon (Christina chuckled at that flashback), and the revelation of their moms being Guardians themselves. Then, she thought of Alex and Cornelia. How would they react to the news that their family members had been kidnapped and turned evil? _Wait a minute... Alex and Cornelia! That's it!_

"Listen up, team! I have an idea," Christina said. "If Gaea and Aira won't listen to _us_, maybe they'll listen to family."

"I see where you're going with this, Chris. Let's go!" Isis replied, and with that, the girls exited Candracar and returned home to put Plan B into action

Later...

Isis and the others had just left Kandrakar, and they were on the way to Gaia's house.  
"I hope this works!" Isis laughed, twirling around in her rollerblades

Christina hurried over to Aria's house, and ran right into Alexandra's room.

"Hello? Oh, hey! You must be one of Aria's Guardian friends. What can I do for ya?"

Christina explained the situation with Aira and Gaea, and asked for Alex's help in getting them back. Alex nodded and said, "I'll help in any way I can. Hold on, I'll go get mom and Mrs. Lin."

"GREAT!" Christina squealed happily. _Now let's hope Tris had as much luck with Cornelia._

Isis knocked on Gaia's door, and thankfully, Cornelia answerd. She told her what happend.  
"I'm helping."  
"Thank youuuuu!" Isis grinned.

Gaea Stopped walking through the castle, Sirius and Aira stopped and turned and faced her  
"What's the hold up!" Sirius growled  
Gaea ignored him and crouched down, She placed her palm to the floor and closed her eyes. She used her Terra-sensing to search the castle.  
"Walking through this place is pointless" Gaea finally spoke "The princess definatly isnt in the castle"

Aira let out a loud moan as she sank to her knees and put her hands on her head.

"What is your problem!" Sirius exclaimed, growling a little.

"My head." She mumbled, shaking it as images flashed through her mind showing her and the other Guardians and when they found out they were guardians and then another of them and their first practice. She felt the spell Sirius put on her starting to break. But then one last image started to form...

Her fighting with Gaea.

Then the spell went haywire.

Aira turned to Gaea, and gave her a cold stare.

The other Guardians (who had just arrived in Sirus's location) watched in shock and horror as Gaea and Aira went at it!

"YIKES! NOT GOOD," Christina screamed.

GAEA! AIRA!" Isis yelled.

"All right! It's not exactly what I had in mind, but it's time for our secret weapon!" Christina called for Aira and Gaea's respective families to save the day.

"Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Alex, YOUR TURN!" Isis said.

Gaea and Aira were continuing their battle when the Raveena-Lawsons and Mrs. Hale stepped in.

"STOP!"

Gaea and Aira stopped their in-fighting long enough to see who stopped them.

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Lin? Alex?"

"Please," Cornelia pleaded. "This isn't like you! You must fight the spell! Remember who your real enemy is."

Seeing their families initiated more images: As they were told, Gaea and Aira flashed back to their first encounter with Sirius, being captured and forced to do his evil bidding. Both girls staggered to the ground, and groaned in pain.

Gaea painfully grabed her head, it felt like it was going to explode. The events of the past few days ran through her mind. Her heart felt ripped in two, she could still feel the evil presence but she could also now feel her own natural heart, her good side.  
Tears flowed from her eys and ran down her cheeks

"Mom!" she cried, her voice trembling "Help me..."

"Im here honey" Cornelia said reaching out to her

"Your not getting away that easily" Sirius snarled

He held out his hand and fired a sustained beam of dark energy at Gaea, Gaea screamed as more evil filled her and her eyes turned black.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Cornelia screamed

She ran forward but was stopped by Irma

"Its too dangerous" Irma protested

"She's my daughter Irma, I won't let anything happen to her"

Cornelia ran past Irma and straight into the dark energy surrounding Gaea. She knealt besides her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Fight it Gaea..." she pleaded "Don't let his evil win"

"I...can't..." Gaea cried, her voice weak "He's too strong...I'm...I'am not strong enough..."

"Your stronger than you know..." Cornelia replied "Remember Gaea, Your the goddess of the Earth, I know you can do it...I believe in you"

Gaea's heart warmed, she tensed her body and fought with every bit of strength she had left, the more she fought the harder it seemed to become, She screamed and her body trembled as she expelled the dark energy from her like an explosion.

"This can't be" Sirius yelled.

He was hit with the force of the dark energy and he got sent flying backwards.  
Gaea felt weak, her hands were shaking and she felt cold

"Mom..." she said weakly

She collapsed into Cornelia's waiting arms, Cornelia held her daughter tightly

"You did it sweetheart...I'm proud of you" she said softly as a tear dropped from her eye and onto Gaea.

Aira felt like her head was being pounded on as she sank to her knees.

Sirius, using all his strength to at least keep one of the guardians, shot a dark blast at the Air Guardian, making her eyes turn black, too.

"Aira fight it!" Irma yelled, keeping her distance unlike Cornelia did and running to Hay Lin.

"Hay, maybe you can take your Guardian energy and transform it into Aira to help her!" Irma pleaded, for once being serious in her life as tears filled her eyes.

Hay Lin nodded. "She'll be alright, Irma." She said, as a silver energy swirled around her hands as she took a few steps closer to Aira and transferred this energy into the new Guardian as a few of the black energy subsided.

More powerful, Aira felt her mind start to clear up as she stepped up and her hands filled with energy and the silver appeared in her palms. Her head felt like it was about to explode as she used all the power in her to help clear the black energy. With that she twirled her hands around as she created the strongest tornado she ever conjured and sent it flying to Sirius. "This cannot be happening!" He yelled as he was blown back and hit the ground, hard.

Aira felt herself grow light-headed as she saw the blurry figures of her mom and sister. She walked forward, smiling as she stumbled into her mother's arms.

"Aira." Irma said, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Aira. Alex joined in on the hug, still surprised about what happened. Aira felt her eyes slowly close, as she let her head rest on her mom's shoulder.

"BLAST! You have NOT seen the last of me, Guardians! I SHALL RETURN!" Sirius scowled as he disappeared back to his base.

"Come on, guys. Gaea and Aira need rest. Let's go home." The Heart activated once more, and in a flash of pink light, the Guardians and their families were back at the Hales' home, where they placed Aira and Gaea on the couch, and let them recover from their battle.

Gaea slowly opened her eyes and looked around...she was in Candracar!

"Welcome Gaea" said a voice

Gaea sat up slowly and looked for the source of the voice...It was the Oracle.

"Wha...What happened?" she asked nervously "Why am I here?"

"Your not truly here" the Oracle spoke cryptically "You spirit was called here while your body rests"

"What happened to Sirius?" she asked.

The last thing she remembered was begging her mother for help, then an overwhelming pain as she fought Sirius's dark magic, the rest was a blur.

"He's gone for now...but he'll be back" the Oracle replied "Your free of his grasp now though"

She remembered the evil thoughts and feelings that ran through her not too long ago...she never wanted to feel that way again.

"I brought you here to see how you feel" the Oracle continued

"I'm fine sir" Gaea said politely, she looked at the floor

"Your head says your fine but your heart tells another story...Please, speak your heart young Guardian"

"I...Did you make a mistake?" she asked "Making me a guardian that is?"

"Such impudence" said a voice behind the Oracle, it was Tibor "How dare you say such things to the Oracle?"

"Thats quite all right Tibor" the Oracle smiled "What makes you think that?" he asked Gaea

"Well...its just...If it wasn't for me none of this mess would of happened in the first place...if it wasn't for me..." Gaea felt a sadness in her, she imagined she'd have tears stinging her eyes right about now if she was in her body "Not only did I endanger the other guardians when I left them but I also submitted myself to Sirius's evil..."

"You felt you needed time to work things out, you felt alone and out of place...its understandable how you felt and why you chose to do what you did..." the Oracle said "Tell me...do you think if you stayed on the team and had to keep these feelings inside you, do you think things would have been better?"

"I...I don't know" she said "Maybe..."

"Things may have turned out worse" the Oracle said "Your powers wouldn't have been at there fullest"

"Still...they didn't help...I gave in to Sirius..."

"To help Aira" the Oracle interrupted "To answer your question...no. I didn't make a mistake"

Gaea smiled

"Thank you" she said "But I still have things to work out with the others...even with all thats happened I...I still don't know how I feel...I mean...nothings changed...I'm still the outcast...Thats just how I feel, they don't understand that..."

"Maybe you don't give them enough credit" the Oracle smiled

"Maybe..." Gaea sighed "But I can't just change how I feel...I guess its something I'm going to have to work on...but I'm willing to put in the effort" She smiled "Maybe with time I'll open up to them more but for the moment I'm content being a loner"

"Your not alone" the Oracle corrected "Not for a minute"

"Your right...of course" she laughed "But it will still take time...Rome wasn't built in a day"

"Very well" the Oracle smiled "Now its time for you to return to your world"

Gaea nodded, she closed her eyes and felt her self get whisked away.

Gaea and Aira woke up in Gaea's house, with the other Guardians, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin and Alex by their side.

"Ugh! What happened? Last thing I remember was fighting Sirius's spell," Aira groaned.

"Hey! Welcome back, you two," Christina chirped.

"How are you feeling?" Cornelia asked.

"Fine, I guess," the girls answered. Gaea sighed, and prepared to do what she knew she should have done a long time ago.

"I... wanna apologize for bailing out on you," she said. "I now know that my actions to you were wrong. Of course, this still doesn't change anything, there's still a lot that I need to work out with you guys, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"I feel I should apologize, too. I had no idea the type of danger we were going to be up against, so I took it like it was no big deal. I now see that this Sirius guy is gonna be one big test."

"We understand," Christina replied. "And, we're probably the ones to blame for trying to cheer Gaea up nstead of asking her what was wrong. You know, you could've told us, and we would've helped you. Hey, nobody said being a Guardian was gonna be easy"

"Thanks, guys," Gaea and Aira smiled and hugged their teammates.

Sirius retreated back to his palace, pondering his bitter defeat.

"It appears I have under-estimated those girls. No matter, they won't be so lucky next time." Then he thought about Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, specifically Hay Lin. He recalled Mrs. Raveena using her energy to save Aira, and immediately deduced that the three adults were Guardians from the past. "Now why didn't I see that before? If I can destroy the Guardians in the past, then the Guardians of the future won't exist!" Sirius grinned evilly at his brilliance. _This battle has just begun, Guardians._

Christina: Whoo! What a trip! I'm just glad we're at least back together.

Me: Yep, though I'm kinda concerned for what Sirius has up his sleeves next. I mean, Sirius is gonna try to destory your moms!

Christina: Not if we get to them first. Heeeeeey... I'm gonna get to see how cool my mom was way back then! AWESOME!

Me: It's gonna be a wild time-traveling ride, as W.I.T.C.H. and M.A.G.I.C.A.L. team up! Guardians from two different time periods will meet each other in the ULTIMATE partnership. So stay tuned, and I PROMISE this time, the wait won't be as long. See ya!


	15. Aftermath

Me/Christina: Happy New Year! blows party favors

Me: And, what better way to kick off 2006 than with... Chapter 15 of MAGICAL! Yep, I recently got a review chewing me out for not updating. So, I responded by telling him what was going on, and promising him an update, and here it is. Now, I know I promised you we'd start off on the next story arc here, but everyone else wanted to do a little aftermath deal. So, that's what this chapter will be. I promise we'll get to the next piece of the plot next chapter (whenever that is... again, my apologies.)

Christina: So, here's chapter 15! And remember, Scott owns nothing except yours truly.

Here we go!

Gaea walked downstairs after having a relaxing shower and changing clothes, the other guardians had all left, she saw her mom sat on the couch looking at a photo album, it looked like she had been crying.

"Are you ok mom?" she asked

Cornelia seemed startled, she looked at Gaea and smiled

"I'm fine honey" she smiled

"Have you been crying?" Gaea asked taking a seat next to Cornelia.

Gaea looked at the photo album, it was hers, pictures of her growing up.

"When the Guardians came to the door and said you were in trouble...I...I was just so scared that I may lose you" Cornelia admitted, she put her arm around Gaea and hugged her "I'm just so happy that I didn't"

"Thank you" Gaea smiled

"For what?" Cornelia asked

"For being there...when everything was dark you saved me, your always there for me, right when I need you most. Thank you for protecting me" Gaea cried

They both hugged each other tightly again

Gaea sat among the rocks near shell cave, the waves jumping up at her. She looked out over the water, the past events rolling through her mind once more. Her dark pink/purple hair blew in the wind and across her face. Her hand began to tremble...She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. It was probably going to take a while to get over being evil.

Isis and Hay Lin were on a walk, talking about Hay Lin's gaurdian times.  
"So Phobos and Cedric were your enemys?" Isis said.  
"Yes." Hay Lin nodded.

Phobos was Eylon's brother, and he wanted to take her powers away, so he could rule Meridian and possibly Earth." Hay Lin said, lost in her memories. ((XD i remember when my mom told me about her childhood and when there was a water spout really close to her...))  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... And i remember how depressed Cornelia was when Caleb was turned into a flower... And then her powers brought him back-- some of the powers were the rest of the groups and mine-- she was overjoyed when that happend."

Let's head home." Hay lin said, turning around and starting to walk back.  
"Okay!" Isis said. Suddenly, her CD player came on 'heh... i forgot i had this with me.' I'm gonna getcha good by Shania Twain was on. Hay Lin was pretty far ahead of her, so she started to sing.

_"Let's go!_

__

Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  


_I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
_

_Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
_

_You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah  
_

_So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
_

_There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_Chorus:  
_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)  
_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)  
_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
_

_Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_Yeah, uh, uh  
_

_I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
_

_I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
_

_So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
_

_There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
_

_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
_

_So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
_

_There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
_

_Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
_

_(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_"

Gaea stood up and stretched the stiffness from her arms and legs.

"Time to head back" she said to herself "I don't want to worry mom again"

Gaea turned around and started walking home

Gaea Walked through her front door and took her shoes off. her dad poked his head around the corner

"Hi princess" he smiled "Dinners nearly ready"

He had called her princess for as long as she could remember, occasionally trading it for various other nicknames, she didn't mind though, she liked them.

Gaea walked towards him and gave him a big hug

"To what do I owe the honor" he said, hugging her back

"I've just been through alot lately and its made me realize whats important" Gaea smiled

She broke the hug and ran to the bottom of the stairs

"I'm going to get washed up before dinner" she said

"What was that about?" her dad smiled to Cornelia

"Don't ask questions dear" Cornelia smirked.

Cornelia grabbed her husband by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen to help.

Aira finally opened her eyes as she looked at her familiar room. She saw her younger sister at the foot of her bed.

"Finally, you're awake!" Alex exclaimed cheerfully, her two short brown braids bobbing up and down as she jumped up to run to her older sister.

"Hey, Allie." Aira mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she smiled weakly.

"You are so lucky, Air! You get to be a Guardian!"

Aira laughed with no enthusiam what-so-ever as she got out of bed and shooed her sister out of her room. Then she changed into a black shirt and matching sweatshirt with baby blue lining, and put on baggy blue jeans as she put on her blue-and-black converses and tied them up. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and tied a bandana around her head. She picked up her new three-wheeled scooter and opened the door. "Tell mom I'll be riding around." She said to Alex, who was seated outside her door, as she ran downstairs and out the door, unfolding her scooter and taking off. She rode for a while until she reached Shell Cave, she walked down into the darkness and saw the familiar hide-out. She ran her fingers through her honey-colored hair as once she was finally on the ground, she broke down. She silently sobbed as she put her knees to her chest and dug her face into her knees. She remembered the fight her mom and dad had had before her dad finally left. She was only 4 then. She never saw or heard from him again. Her sobs began to make noise as she shook violently in the dark cave.

Aira let her head rest against a rock as she finally became silent and calm. A song switched on in her mind and she started to sing softly. 

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
_

_when he's calling for you.  
_

_Listen to your heart  
_

_there's nothing else you can do.  
_

_I don't know where you're going  
_

_and I don't know why,  
_

_but listen to your heart  
_

_before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
_

_when he's calling for you.  
_

_Listen to your heart  
_

_there's nothing else you can do.  
_

_I don't know where you're going  
_

_and I don't know why,  
_

_but listen to your heart  
_

_before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices  
_

_that want to be heard.  
_

_So much to mention  
_

_but you can't find the words.  
_

_The scent of magic,  
_

_the beauty that's been  
_

_when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
_

_when he's calling for you.  
_

_Listen to your heart  
_

_there's nothing else you can do.  
_

_I don't know where you're going  
_

_and I don't know why,  
_

_but listen to your heart  
_

_before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
_

_and I don't know why,  
_

_but listen to your heart  
_

_before you tell him goodbye._"

By the end, she had sung loudly, not caring if anyone heard her.

Aira got up and walked back to her house. Things were quiet, almost too quiet. ((Ignore the quote. nn;)) Right when she opened the door, Alex was there to welcome her in. Aira ignored her. A little sister being hyper was NOT what she needed right now.

Air?" Irma said, tapping lightly on the door and opening it to reveal Aira in a large blue shirt with gray pants and blue slippers. She held out a bowl of popcorn. "Want popcorn?" She asked.

"Thanks, Mom." Aira said, sitting up, and taking the bowl. She looked at it for a while, and then looked at her mom as tears started to form. "Why did this have to happen to us?" She exclaimed. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

Irma held Aira in a hug while she cried on her shoulder. "I felt the same way when I was your age, Aira. But, I realized that the reason we were chosen is because we are the ones who have the best chance of defeating evil. The Oracle will count on that."

Aira managed a weak smile as she looked up at her mom. "Thanks . . . I feel better now. And thanks for the popcorn." She took up the bowl and started eating, while Irma smiled and walked out of the room.

"Aira was crying, Aira was crying!" Alex said, standing in the doorway.

"You little rat!" Aira exclaimed, throwing one of her pillows at the door, causing Alex to squeal and slam the door. "Sorry!" came the voice of the 8-year-old through the door as she ran away.

Aira sat on her bed, writing in her journal when she heard the phone ring. "Lawson residence, Aira speaking." She said, "Hello?"

_Beep._

"They hung up! Jerk. Probably a prank call." Aira mumbled, pushing a lock of brown hair away from her face as she continued to write. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She got up and walked to the door. "Alex, I know you're out there! Don't try to hide," She opened the door, but saw nothing. She walked down the hallway to see Alex in her room drawing, and when downstairs to see Irma cooking dinner. "What . . . was that?" She wondered to herself, as she looked around. _I must be losing it. That encounter with Sirius is making me see and hear things,_ she thought, walking back to her room.

Gaea closed the house door behind her, she had woken up pretty late, she figured the past few days had something to do with that. She didn't know what she was doing now, she had no plans, she was just going to walk around for a bit.

She set off down the street, rather aimlessly.

Gaea walked through the streets and into the park, she took a deep breathe of the fresh air. Her mind drifted and she wondered what the future would bring for her and the other guardians.

Gaea laid back against the bench and looked at the sky, she watched the clouds drift overhead.

"_And how we laughed and how we smiled  
_

_And how this world was yours and mine  
_

_and how no dream was out of reach  
_

_I stood by you, you stood by me  
_

_We took each day and made it shine  
_

_We wrote our names across the sky  
_

_We ran so fast, we ran so free  
_

_I had you and you had me_" She sang to herself softly

At around noon, Isis stared out the window from the windowseat in her living room. She was thinking about being a gaurdian, and what had been going on since they became 'M.A.G.I.C.A.L.'

"Hey Isis, you should get outside. At least go to the park." Hay Lin said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. _That battle affected her too... Even if it did take a while for the truth to sink in._

"Hm? Okay mom.." Isis nodded, walking to her room and changing out of her Pajamas. Then, she grabbed her scooter and headed for the park. When she got there, she headed straight for the swings. Suprisingly, there was nobody in that side of the park. So, Isis started to sing.

"_ When I think about the first time  
_

_I thought I found someone who cared for me  
_

_But things were not as they appeared to be_

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_On your shoulder I cried  
_

_When my first brush with love  
_

_Left me shaking inside  
_

_Rainy Day Man_

_Ever since I can remember  
_

_Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
_

_Always been the one to see me through_

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_You're much more than a friend  
_

_I would give anything  
_

_Just to see you again  
_

_Rainy Day Man_

Always been the one to see me through

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_On your shoulder I cried  
_

_When my first brush with love  
_

_Left me shaking inside_

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_You're much more than a friend  
_

_I would give anything  
_

_Just to see you again  
_

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_Rainy Day Man  
_

_Rainy Day Man_

_There are days when those grey skies  
_

_Make you blue  
_

_Each forward step you take  
_

_You fall back by two_

You've been hit by some hard knocks  


_You just can't stand  
_

_Feeling like Alice felt  
_

_In Wonderland  
_

_Let me be there to lend a hand_

_CHORUS:_

_Call my name and I'll be there  
_

_There's nothing like the laughter that we share  
_

_whenever you need someone  
_

_or a shoulder to lean on  
_

_Call my name and I'll be there_

_And when life's going your way  
_

_Just like a breeze  
_

_It's a kite flying kind of day  
_

_Above the trees_

_Together we'll be making memories_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_As this world turns us around  
_

_We hand on to what we found  
_

_A treasure we both need  
_

_I will go an extra mile  
_

_To give you back a certain smile  
_

_That you've given me, yeah  
_

_I'll answer evey time and anywhere_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Call my name and I'll be there  
_

_Call my name and I'll be there  
_

_Call my name  
_

_Call my name  
_

_I'll be there_"

After she was finished singing Call My Name (and I'll Be there), Isis realized Gaea was there.

Oh, Hi Isis" Gaea said, mustering as much of a smile as she could.

She wasn't feeling particularly cheerful at the moment, theres was just two much going on in her head, about Sirius, about been overcome by evil. She figured it may take her a while to get over it completely.

And she was still feeling drained from the previous battle, she just couldn't seem to recharge herself properly.

"Hey Gaea..." Isis said, stopping the swing. "For some reason.. all that's been happening since we found out about our powers seems like a dream..."

"Tell me about it" Gaea replied, she sat on the swing beside Isis "Nothing seems real anymore"

"Yeah.. Its weird.. Whenever something big like this happens, I just go through it. And then when i look back at it, it takes a while to register in my mind what happend. Thats why I wasnt like this yesterday, but am today." Isis said.

"Isis..." Gaea said softly as she looked sadly at the dirt floor "Do you think...we can ever have normal lives?"

"Maybe... Depends on what you define normal as." Isis sighed, kicking the woodchips that was under the swing. "Before, I thought life was normal. But now, I realize that I was probally never all that normal."

"I'd define normal as not being threatened by Evil, not having to fight for our lives..." Gaea sighed "Normal is when your biggest worry is what to wear to school or how you did on a test..." Tears formed in Gaeas eyes "not being controlled by evil, having your soul drained until theres nothing but bitterness and anger inside of you..." Gaea cried

Yeah.." Isis sighed. _'cept for the last part, that's all happend to me..._ Slowly, the tears started to come. "I've... missed being normal alot... You and Aira have it the worst, but none of us are normal anymore..."

"So what do we do?" Gaea asked, wiping her cheek with her hand "Accept it and move on? ignore that our lives have been turned upside down?"

"Well..." Isis paused, as she wiped away some tears. At the same time, she was remembering the times before she moved that she tried hard to forget. When she was younger, she was always the misfit. (A/N: The following is based on true events.)

flashback

_-music class, kindergarten-  
_

_"Would anybody like to sing a song for the class?" Mrs. Shone asked the class. Nobody else rose their hands- Isis knew this by now- but her arm still shot up into the air._

_"Yes Isis, you can sing a song." Mrs. Shone smiled. It wasnt often there was a student- espcially a kindergartner- that loved to sing infront of the class. Isis walked up to the front and started to sing. All the other kids started to laugh, this wasnt the song she normally sang. It was the ending theme song for Barney, and now everybody in the class knew that she still watched it- When nobody else does. Isis's face turned red, and she walked back to her seat quickly. But still, the laughing continued._

_After this, she never volunteerd to sing infront of the class again._

_-lunch, first grade-_

_"Hey Isis! Over here!" Hannah, one of Isis's old friends called out to her as she walked into the lunchroom._

_"Hannah, one of the most popular girls wants me to sit with her?" Isis whisperd, and walked over to the seat next to Hannah that was open. She started to talk with Hannah and Hannah's other friends, but every few minutes they would all glance at each other and giggle, leaving Isis confused. She found out what they were giggling about in about five minutes._

_"Hey Isis!" Hannah exclaimed, spinning around very quickly and her elbow hitting Isis's elbow that held a spoon full of chocolate pudding. The pudding in the spoon hit her shirt- her favorite Disney Princesses shirt- and the container of pudding epmtied itself in her lap._

_"You never really wanted me to sit here, did you?" Isis sighed, taking napkins from the lunch aid to get as much pudding off of her as she could._

_-classroom, fourth grade-  
_

_"Hey Four eye Eys! You know you have a hole in your pants, right?" Zack, a boy in her class, yelled at her. Isis cringed. Over the five years shes been at this school, she's gotten used to the various nicknames she's been given. When she got glasses last year, she adopted the name 'Four Eyed Eys'. Four eyes becuase of her glasses, and Eys becuase that's what her friend Cat calls her- short for Isis._

_"Yes, I know." Isis called back, thinking he ment the holes in the knees._

_"Then why'd you where those pants if you knew there was a whole in the back pocket?" Mari -another person in class- laughed._

_"Wha-What?" Isis said. She looked at the back of her pants, and there was indeed a small hole in the back pocket._

_-Playground, fifth grade-_

_"Isis, why are you always reading at recess now?" Katie, a friend of Isis's that was in second grade, asked as she climbed up to the gymnastic bar that was next to Isis._

_"Hm? Oh.. Its just there's never anything to do, so I just want to read.." Isis showed Katie the book she was reading, and it was a Pokemon red, blue, and yellow guidebook. "I need to tell this to my cousin so he can do better on the Pokemon games."_

_"Isis, Katie, over here!" Jessie, another friend, yelled from the basketball court that was next to the jungle jym/gymnastics they were on. The two girls on the jungle gym looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. Jessie looked nervous, so something was wrong._

_"What is Jessie?" Katie asked._

_"Its Zack!" Jessie told them. Katie and Isis grew even more worried, because Isis and Zack were really good friends, and Katie was Zack's little sister. "He fell of the big slide and hit his head on the fireman pole and hurt his head bad! They had to call an ambluence!"_

_Sadly, once the ambluence took Zak to the hospital, Isis never saw him again. And the same thing with Katie- when the day ended, she was gone. It turned out they were getting homeschooled now becuase their parents thought it was 'too dangerous to go on a playground like that, especially with the construction!'. But it wasnt. Before recess had ended, Isis was sitting on the ground near where Zack fell, looking at the blood red stones. Isis stood up, and started kicking the ground where the blood was, effectivly spreading out the stones enough that unless you were there, you wouldnt be able to tell if anything happend there. Right after she finished kicking the rocks, the bell rang signaling the end of recess. _

end flashbacks

At each part of these memories, Isis started to cry more and more. By the end, she was close to sobbing.

Gaea bit her bottom lip, she wasn't good at this friendship stuff because it was always just her before. She got off the swing and crouched next to Isis, she placed a comforting arm around Isis' shoulders

"Whats wrong?" she asked as gently as possible "I shouldn't burden you with my troubles of normalcy"

"No... I just.. rememberd some things I'd rather forget. About my old school..." Isis sobbed

Gaea tried her best to comfort Isis but was finding it difficult

"I'm...sorry" She said "I don't know what to say..."

"Its just... those memories made me realize i'll never be like everyone else. Now that we're gaurdians.. we're most likley never going to be 'normal' again..." Isis said, after she calmed down a little. "Then, I was the kid everybody picked on. Because of one freaking song..."

Thats why I never made friends" Gaea said sadly "You cant be hurt if your alone...theres no one to judge you...no one to make you feel bad..."

Gaea swallowed back a lump in her throat to stop tears forming again

"...But your not that kid anymore...move on..." She said "You have the other guardians there for you, their not picking on you over a song...their your friends..." Gaea finished

"Yeah.. The good thing about moving here was I got to get alot of good friends. Sometimes its better to have alot of friends, but there are times its not. Friends can help you get through tough situations... Like how my best friend-and first friend- helped me deal with the bullying..." Isis sighed.

Or how they can help you fight the forces of evil..." Gaea smiled, trying to Isis to cheer up

True, so true." Isis said, with a small smile on her face. "The power of friendship is one of the most powerful things of all. If you just work together with your friends, you can overcome any obstacle... My mom told me that when I went to Preschool. And so far, its true. By working together, we defeated Sirius once. If we all just set our minds to to it, we can defeat almost anything that he throws at us."

"United we stand" Gaea added "Next time Sirius shows up we'll show him what it means to face the Guardians"

"Yeah..." Isis said, looking at her watch. Apparently, it was later than she thought it was. "Kyaaa I gotta get home soon!"

Same here" Gaea replied as she stood upright and stretched her arms "I just didn't want to leave you like that...My mom will be wondering where I am"

"Thanks." Isis said, "Well, see you later!" She got on her scooter, and headed back to her house.

"Bye" Gaea said quietly as Isis took off. Gaea looked at her watch "Time to be on my way"  
Gaea left the park and headed home

Hey Isis!" Zack hollerd at her, when she was at the end of the driveway.

"Hey monster." Isis laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a monster!" Zack retorted as Isis walked by him, having gotten off the scooter. "You were crying, wernt you?"

"Wha-- No, no of course not." Isis lied. She put her scooter in the seperate garage, and then walked in the front door.

"Rightt..." Zack mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hi honey" Cornelia smiled as Gaea walked in "Dinner will be ready soon ok"

"Ok, thanks mom" Gaea smiled "I thought I was going to be late"

"No. Your about right on time, in fact while your here would you give me a hand and set the table please?" Cornelia asked

"Sure" Gaea got place mats and knifes and forks and began to set everything "Wheres dad?"

"I sent him to the shop" Cornelia laughed "He'll be back any minute"

Gaea smiled, since the mess with Sirius, Gaea had decided to make the most of her time with her family

Isis? Is that you?" Hay Lin said from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom." Isis called back.

"Can you help me with the spagetti?" Hay Lin asked, appering in the door to the kitchen.

"Sure mom." Isis smiled. She always liked to cook with her mom. After they were done cooking, Isis set the table while Hay Lin got Zack to clean up.

Gaea sat back in her chair after dinner

"That was great mom" She smiled "Thanks"

"Your welcome sweet, What are you planning tonight?" Cornelia asked

"Not much, maybe read or something"

"Are you sure you dont want to help me with the exciting task of cleaning up?" her dad smirked

"Hmmmm...Let me think" Gaea smiled, doing a mock thinking pose "Clean up or have fun? bye" Gaea laughed as she jumped up and ran upstairs

"So thats a no then?" her dad laughed as he stacked the plates up

"Yep" Cornelia smirked "Your on your own tonight, go on, get cleaning"

Gaea ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. All the talk with Isis earlier and Gaea just realised...with her parents she was normal, she wasn't worrying about Sirius or any other problems, she was just having fun and been happy. Gaea smiled to herself. She turned her playstation on and started to play her Chobits game.

It was Zack's turn to help clean up aafter dinner, so Isis went to her room and logged onto Runescape. Most of the time, she just wanderd around on training island, because on her first account, she didnt know what to do in the actuall game. Suddenly, she was remembering times with her friends she was happy. (A/N: Again, based on true events)

_flashback_

_-karate, first grade-_

_"Class this is Kate and Ted." Brandon sesei, the teacher, told the karate class. The girl, Kate, sat down next to Isis._

_"Hi! I'm Isis!" Isis grinned._

_"Hi..." Kate said quietly. She looked at Isis, and said "Hey, are you in Mr. Collisons class?"_

_"Yeah! Hey... Your Kate from school!" Isis grinned. The two became fast friends, and when Kate got picked on, Isis and Ted (Kate's twin) defended her. And when it was Isis getting picked on, Kate and Ted defended her._

_-6th grade, on the bus-_

_Isis stared out the window, and didnt notice a girl sit on the seat across the row from her._

_"Hi.." The other girl said, looking with intrest at the rolled up posterboard that Isis was carrying with her. They had just gotten their book reports back, and Isis wanted to show her mom hers before she gave it to the teacher to put on display. "Are you on team 6B?"_

_"Hm? Yeah, I'm on 6B... the 'special fx' team." At the last part, she grimaced._

_The girl laughed. "I'm on team 6A." The two messed around with the report, until they got to the girls bustop. "I'm holly, by the way!" She told Isis right before she had to get off._

_"I'm Isis. Can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow?" Isis asked._

_"Yeah! Then you can meet my other friends!" Holly grinned._

_-passing notes in science  
_

_-getting hyper at lunch  
_

_-the songs at lunch  
_

_-When both Isis and Aira were sick the same days  
_

_-when Aria came over to play DDR when they were sick  
_

_-When they found out they were gaurdians of the veil  
_

_-First practice session as a gaurdian, and the racoon incident ((XD))  
_

_-when they found out that their moms were the former gaurdians  
_

_-when Alex and Zack were watching their practice  
_

_then, she remembered all of the other fun times she's had with her friends._

"Yeah.. Things have changed alot since we found out about our powers..." Isis smiled, logging off runescape and started to write a fanfic.

Aira doodled a little, listening to Kelly Clarkson, as she remembered the times she shared with her older sister, They were going to pick her up from college soon, and she actually couldn't wait.

Flashback

_When Aira was around four, April was running away from her. "You can never escape me!" Aira exclaimed to her 11-year-old-at-the-time sister._

_"Aha!" April said, running into the bathroom door and slamming it right on Aira's thumb._

_"OUCH!" Aira screamed, as she desperately yanked her thumb out and sucked on it so it wouldn't hurt as much. April was still laughing, and opened it when she saw Aira crying on the floor. Irma banned running around the house after that._

_"You can do it, April! April April, she's our wo-man, if she can't do it, no one can!" Aira and her cousin, Matt, chanted, when they were around 7._

_April pressed the buttons at speed to beat the Mario score, while Aira and Matt acted out what was happening in the game. They loved to watch April play video games._

_"SHE WON!" They screamed, while April jumped up and did a dance._

_April and Aira grabbed eachother's arms, desperately trying to knock the other down. "Give up yet, sis?" Aira asked, smirking._

_"I'm 7 years older, I think I can beat you." April shot back, and with a jerk, hit Aira down, but instead of having her hit the carpet, she swung sideways and her arm scratched against the sharp part of the piano, causing it to bleed._

_"Ow..." Aira crying, holding her arm._

_Irma ran in, checking Aira over. "April . . ." she said, turning to the girl._

_"I'm so sorry Aira!" April said._

_"I'm fine. . ." Aira mumbled._

_"Are you sure?" Irma asked._

_"Yeah." Aira said, getting up and walking away to get a bandaid._

End Flashbacks

Aira sighed happily, even though they had bad times, they had good times, too. Especially since even though April thought hanging with Aira was annoying when shen was around 13, April's friends always thought Aira was adorable and that she should hang with them. Aira loved that.They also loved to watch Talk Shows together, and they were more recently becoming closer, since Aira was getting older, and April wasn't just a teen who thought hanging out with her little sister was stupid.

She grinned, almost forgetting about the Sirius accident as she turned on the TV.

Gaea let out a yawn, she looked at her watch

"Yikes" she exclaimed "How long have I been playing this?"

She saved and turned her game off. She jumped off her bed and got ready to go to sleep, she was exhausted even though it was still early.

'Must be after effects of Sirius' spell' she thought.

She went down stairs and found Her parents cuddled up on the couch watching a film

"Goodnight" She smiled "I'm going to bed now"

"So early?" Cornelia asked as she turned to face her

"Yeah, I'm really tired"

"well ok then, sweet dreams honey"

"Goodnight Princess" her dad added

Gaea gave them both a kiss and ran upstairs and got in bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

When Isis was done, she quickly proofread it, and then posted it on Then, she played pinball until she beat a few of her high scores, with the score of 1,234,931.

"Isis! Mom says to go to bed!" Zach yelled from outside her door.

"Okay..." Isis sighed, and reluctantly shut off her computer. Then, she changed into her purple Nellie American Girl PJ's, put a random CD into her CD player, and went to bed. As she was falling asleep, this song came on.

_Escape_

(you can run, you can hide  


_But you can't escape my love)_

_Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
_

_We'll get right, where to fight  
_

_Cause love is something you can't shake  
_

_When it breaks  
_

_All it takes is some trying_

_If you feel like leaving  
_

_I'm not gonna make you stay  
_

_Soon you'll be finding  
_

_You can run, you can hide  
_

_But you can't escape my love  
_

_You can run, you can hide  
_

_But you can't escape my love_

_So if you go  
_

_You should know  
_

_It's hard to just forget the past so fast  
_

_It was good, it was bad but it was real  
_

_And that's all you get in the end of the matter_

_Here's how it goes  
_

_All it takes is some trying  
_

_You can run, you can hide  
_

_But you can't escape my love_

Christina sighed as she looked out her window. She was still beat from the previous battle, both physically and emotionally.

_Let us hope we never have to go through something like that again,_ Christina thought to herself. _Of course, this is only the beginning of our battle. And, we must now toughen up if we're to defeat Sirius. It'll be tough. Gaea's already got it tough, and after yesterday, Aira's just as bad, if not worse._

_Being a guardian isn't easy, as we now know. But, we must not dwell on the past. Instead, we must look forward to further battles. Now that we know what we're up against, we must be ready for whatever Sirius throws at us. As the saying goes, that which does not kill us, only makes us stronger._

"No matter what happens, we'll be ready," Christina said to herself.

Christina: So, as you can see, our first encounter with Sirius has really opened our eyes to this whole thing.

Me: Yep. Things have certainly taken a wild turn, and it's only just begun.

Christina: But, we'll be ready for ol' Si when he returns. Like Gaea said, United We Stand.

Me: That's the spirit, Chris! See ya for chapter 16, and again, Happy New Year! Me and Christina once again blow our noisemakers and wave to everyone


End file.
